Twelve Days Of Lingerie
by teamswitzerlandmom
Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts and have been married for five years. Edward surprises Bella with his own special version of the Twelve Days of Christmas. But is Bella the only one to benefit from these gifts? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Twelve Days of Lingerie

AN: This idea came from my wonderful husband who started this tradition three years ago. I decided to share this amazingly romantic experience with all of you via our two favorite lovers. This will update with a chapter every day for twelve days. You can find pictures of each day's gift on the story blog. The link can found on my profile page. Hope you enjoy and please be gentle since this is my first multi-chapter story I have posted anywhere. Happy Holidays everyone.

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to the amazing SM of course because if the belonged to me you would have to pay to read this story. The romantic premise behind this story is all my Hubward's and he says that you should feel free to share with all your hubbies. My Beta is the amazing Eternally Addicted and if you have not read her stories you are truly missing out on some of the best Edwards in Fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Day 1 - An Uplifting Surprise

_Edward was kissing my neck and working his way down toward my collar bone when this annoying beeping began in the background. He continued kissing me, then began gently sucking on my collar bone, but that infernal beeping remained. _

"_Edward, I think your pager is going off!" _

_Edward raised his head and laughed, "Bella, that isn't my pager that is your alarm."_

I began to stir from the most wonderful dream to the irritating alarm noise and reached across slapping the snooze bar. Rolling over I stretched across to my husband's side of the bed. My hand landed on his empty pillow. Edward had already left for the station. When I opened my eyes, I saw my work clothes that I had chosen the night before lying at the end of the bed with a couple of additions. Sitting up, I quickly grabbed the gift bag and read the little card attached.

_Good Morning, Beautiful,_

_I wanted to leave this little gift for you and let you know that I love you. I hope that you enjoy the first day of your Twelve Days of Lingerie. I look forward to seeing my gorgeous, sexy wife in her gifts. Unfortunately, since I have to work my shift today I'll have to wait for you to model this one another time. I hope you have a wonderful day at school and the kids are good for you._

_ I love you,_

_ Edward_

With a smile stretching ear to ear, I pulled out the most beautiful red and black bra, panty and garter set along with black hose; all of which matched the outfit I planned on wearing to school today. They definitely were not my typical undergarments for school but I would enjoy wearing them while thinking about Edward all day. I carefully dressed in my new lingerie and then pulled on my red sweater, black wrap skirt and black knee length boots. It was cool outside, typical for this time of year in southeast Texas, but not excessively so which would allow me to forgo a heavy coat. I quickly finished dressing by applying a light amount of makeup and brushing out my long brown hair. After that I made my lunch and grabbed the papers I had brought home to grade last night, and then I was out the door.

I arrived at school a bit earlier than usual and began preparing for the day. Before the kids could come into the room and class could start, I thought that I might text a little thank you to my sweet husband.

**Someone left me some very sexy lingerie this morning in our room. Any idea who that could have been? ~B**

**No clue but I bet that he wishes he could see his beautiful wife in them. ~E**

**Well, if he is careful and stays safe at work, he might get to see her sooner than he thinks. ~B**

**I promise to be careful today if you promise to do the same, Love. ~E**

**I will, Love. Well the kids are coming so I'll call you later. I love you. ~B**

**I love you too, Beautiful. ~E**

The students began coming into the classroom and working on their daily practice assignment while I took attendance. We only had four days of school remaining until the winter holiday break and the teachers were just as excited about it as the students. The winter holiday break was really the only break which was not completely loaded down with workshops and meetings. We still had to grade papers and write lesson plans for after the break, but those of us that have been teaching for a while knew that if you completed most of the work this week, then your break was all yours to enjoy. Remembering the words of Edward's note, over the next eleven days I would have plenty of things to enhance that enjoyment for both myself and my hot husband.

The rest of day went by quickly and soon the kids were loaded on the buses.

My best friend Alice burst through the door, "Okay, spill. What has put that smile on your face all day long?"

I grinned, "Nothing. Just happy that we now only have three days left until we can sleep in for a couple of weeks."

She eyed me carefully for a few seconds before giving me the evil eye. I wasn't sure if she believed me but she let it go and changed the subject.

"Are you and Edward going to attend the faculty Christmas party on Thursday night?" Alice asked.

"I think so. He is off that night but he works the next day, so we won't be able to stay too late. Are you and Jasper going to be there?"

"Of course, you don't think that Dr. Whitlock would pass up a chance to psychoanalyze our fellow colleagues?" she said while laughing. "Are Rose and Emmett going to be there?"

"I'm not really sure if Emmett will be there, but since Rose is the principal I think she has to be."

"God, it is so weird that she is our boss now," she said as she giggled. "I have to run, so I will talk to you later."

"Okay, Pixie. See you tomorrow."

Another hour went by and I was finished with grading the papers from today. After recording them in the computer grade book, I gathered up my things to head out the door. As I walked out the door, I sent a text to Edward to make sure that he was at the station and not out on a call. He was there and had replied that he'd text me our code word if they got a call before I made it to the station. Once I arrived, Edward met me at the door and we immediately headed out to the truck bay so we could have a little privacy.

"How was your day, Beautiful?" My handsome husband asked. He was way too hot in his uniform for his own good. Every time I saw him in his uniform I could barely keep my hands off of him. His broad shoulders, muscular chest, abs and arms, all tightly encased in his dark blue fire department shirt had ruined many a pair of my panties. Don't even get me started on what he did to me when he was in full bunker gear with Cullen stamped across his back. All I could say was no woman was immune to that site and somehow he was all mine.

"It started so much better than my average school day. I loved the gift you left me, Handsome. Care to see what you gift looks like?" I asked him with a sexy smile on my face, knowing he'd have a hard time resisting my offer. After all why would he give me the lingerie if he didn't want to see it on me?

Edward's eyes grew wide and he gulped. "Here?"

"Well, maybe not here in the middle of the bay, but I'm sure that you can come up with a quiet little spot where I can quickly show you what you purchased with your _hard_ earned money. Unless you think it will be too _hard_ for you to handle." I seductively ran my hand down his chest and stopped at the top of his pants, looking up at him through my lashes while biting my lower lip.

Edward took my hand in his and led me to the hose storage room, shutting the door behind us. He pulled me into a heated embrace, causing me to moan wantonly much like I had in my dream from this morning. When we broke the kiss, I stepped away, pulling my sweater up over my head and laid it on the hose rack, following it by slowly untying the wrap skirt I had worn to school today. Edward licked his lips as he watched me reveal his present to me one tantalizing inch at a time.

Right before I had finished pulling the skirt completely open, the tones dropped for a structure fire and Edward groaned. I quickly flashed him the rest of the outfit. Then I closed up my skirt and threw my sweater back over my head as quickly as I could.

"Bella, do you have any idea how sexy and beautiful you are?"

"No, but I know how you make me feel and I love you even more for it. Please be careful and come home to me. Text me when you get back to the station, okay?"

"I'm always careful, Beautiful. I'll text you when we get back to the station. I love you."

"I love you too."

I reached up, placing a quick kiss on his lips before he ran out the door to pull on his gear and climbed in the truck. I watched him leave for the only other love in his life, firefighting.

AN: Don't worry everyone. This is a love story. All fluff and no angst. Trust me, my Edward is a firefighter and I will never write a story where anything happens to my Fireward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twelve Days of Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to the amazing SM of course because if the belonged to me you would have to pay to read this story. I also do not own any part of the Schlotzky Restaurant Franchise (if you have never heard of this restaurant, you have to look them up – there is a link on my blog) or Olive Garden and it's a good thing too or I would weigh more than I already do. **

**AN: Thank you to all of you that have put my little story on alert and have reviewed. I hope I didn't miss anyone when I replied to reviews last night and this morning. **

**This chapter would be completely, incomprehensible crap without the awesome Beta skills of Eternally Addicted. What? You haven't read her stories yet? What are you waiting for? Run over to her profile and choose any story as soon as you finish with Fireward and Teachella.**

Chapter 2 – Starry Night

I left the station and headed to Schlotzky's for my favorite indulgence, a small original with extra cheese and black olives, chips and a coke. I had fallen in love with these sandwiches as a kid when my family would visit my aunt in Austin and had been so excited when they had opened the first restaurant in our area. Unfortunately, they were not something you could eat often and still fit in your clothes for long. I took my dinner home, changed into sweats and sat down to eat my meal in front of the TV while waiting for Edward to text me. His shift would end tomorrow morning at seven and he would then head straight to his extra job as the assistant chief of a smaller local department. This was typical for most firefighters since they usually worked twenty-four hours on duty and then had forty-eight hours off, allowing them to work at other departments or jobs during their days off. Edward had been in the fire service in some capacity since he'd been sixteen and he was now thirty. He refused to do anything else, it was in his blood. He'd be a firefighter for life.

I had been teaching for the past eight years and loved everything except the paperwork. If I could just teach the kids by interacting with them all day, I wouldn't need the breaks that were built into our school year. However the meetings and all the paperwork made the breaks a necessity. I loved all my classes this year. The kids were great and I loved teaching math.

I had just finished my dinner and was cleaning up when I received a text on my iPhone.

**Hey Beautiful. We are back at the station. I'm going to take a shower and try to grab a bite to eat. Did you get home safe? ~E**

**Hi Handsome. I'm glad you made it back safe. I'm home and just finished eating. Text me after you eat. I love you. ~B**

**I love you too ~E**

I decided to work on my plans for after the holidays and also to get ready for the party on Friday. Thank goodness that it was a half day because the kids were going to be crazy that day. I loved them but when you added in all the holiday excitement to their already overactive hormones and they were almost more than I could take. At least we had some fun events planned for our learning community that day.

A short time later I was still working when my iPhone alerted me to another text from Edward.

**What are you doing Beautiful? ~E**

**Missing you, of course. What about you Handsome? ~B**

**Just finished eating and I'm writing up my reports. Mind if I call you? ~E**

**Oh, I don't know. I guess I can talk to my amazing, wonderful husband. ~B**

It didn't take long before my phone was ringing.

"Hello. Is this my sexy fireman husband who left me a wonderful gift this morning?" I asked when I answered.

"I don't know. Is this the gorgeous wife who didn't get to finished showing me that gift before I had to leave and deal with more job security?" Edward replied. I blushed even though he could not see me.

He chuckled before asking me, "You're blushing aren't you?"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I know you Bella," he said. "And you always blush when I pay you a compliment or point out when you do something seductive."

"I love you," I said, knowing he was right. "How was the fire?"

He let out an exasperated sign, "Someone went to the store, leaving a pot of beans cooking on the stove. They were gone longer than they had planned, like always. Fortunately we were able to get there and put the fire out before anything more than smoke damage could happen."

"Well, at least no one was hurt and they didn't really lose any property," I replied. I knew it was frustrating for him when people didn't stop to think before they acted, especially when it put the lives of others in jeopardy.

"I know. What did you do this evening? Are you still in your present?"

"Unfortunately, no, Sweetheart," I apologized. "I have already changed into my sweats and gotten comfy for the night. I wasn't sure how long you would be."

"That's okay, Love. I saw enough to have sweet dreams tonight and I will enjoy seeing you in your new present tomorrow anyway," he teased.

I gasped. "You got me more! Edward, we said we weren't getting each other anything for Christmas this year," I scolded him playfully. We had said this every year and I had always broken that agreement. I just couldn't help it.

"The card said the Twelve days of lingerie, Bella, so that means you will be getting something every day for twelve days total. Every day through Christmas Eve and you will not complain once," he told me as he laughed.

"You are too good to me. You know that right?"

"Just as you are to me, Love."

"I love you," I sighed.

"I love you too, Beautiful, and I'll see you when I get home tomorrow. I have to go so that I can get these reports finished. Sweet dreams, Bella, I know I will be dreaming about you," he whispered.

"Good night, Edward. Be safe and come home to me. I love you and I'll have sweet dreams of you too," I replied before hanging up.

I finished cleaning up, chose my clothes for school tomorrow and then went to bed.

My dreams were sweet and I did not want them to end when the alarm sounded, but I had to get up for school. My motivation, the kids needed me and the sooner the day started, the sooner I would get home to Edward. I dressed quickly and was at school early again this morning.

The day flew by and before I knew it the kids were all loaded on the buses and I was busy grading their papers from the day. Around five pm I gathered my things and headed out the door sending Edward a quick text to let him know that I was headed to the house. I didn't get a response so I figured he was at a fire.

When I pulled in the driveway, Edward's truck was in the driveway but there wasn't a light on visible in the house. I unlocked the door and the wonderful aroma of lasagna and garlic bread instantly assaulted my nose.

"Edward," I called out.

"In the dining room, Love," he answered.

I sat my things on the bench by the door and made my way into the dining room to find my amazing husband standing there with a candlelit dinner for two already placed on the table. He walked over and drew me in for a kiss, then escorted me to my chair.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart," he whispered in my ear.

In front of me was salad, lasagna, garlic bread, and wine; all on our best Christmas china.

"Edward, when did you do all of this?" I asked.

He grinned sheepishly, "I had planned on making it but we were busy today so I kind of stopped at Olive Garden and picked up everything there."

I laughed and kissed him. "You are the most wonderful man on the planet. I love you."

We ate our wonderful dinner, cleaned up the dishes together and retired to the living room to watch some TV. We cuddled on the couch while watching a movie on one of the movie channels until around nine when he turned the TV off and pulled me off the couch.

"Present time, my love," he said. "Go into the bedroom and you will find everything laid out on the bed. I'll join you in there in a few minutes for my fashion show." With that said he placed a kiss on my forehead and gave me a quick slap on my ass. I jumped and squealed, laughing as I ran into our bedroom.

Lying on the bed was the most beautiful black silk slip with white stars of varying sizes all over it and a pair of black lace thong underwear. On the floor in front of the bed was a pair of black satin high heel slippers with feather puffs at the toes. I ran my fingers down the silky material of the lingerie and I pictured Edward shopping for these items. The image sent shivers down my spine in anticipation of him seeing me wearing it. I quickly changed into the luxurious lingerie, thankful that I had taken the time to get a pedicure on Saturday, and decided to sit on the bed and wait for Edward.

I didn't have to wait long. He entered the room not long after I had sat down. He stopped in the doorway, staring at me with a smoldering look in his eyes.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said with a husky timber to his voice.

I stood and slowly twirled in a circle so he could get the full effect of his gift. The green of his eyes were almost black by the time I had made the full circle and he had pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you, Edward. I love my gift. It is beautiful," I said quietly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered and then he kissed me.

The kiss turned heated rather quickly and the new lingerie was soon discarded along with Edward's clothing. He picked me up and laid me in the center of our bed. Lying down next to me, Edward's hands caressed my breasts while his kisses became more demanding and our tongues battled for dominance. My hands glided across the muscles of his chest and abdomen, before grasping his manhood, causing Edward to groan. His mouth traveled to my right breast and his hand moved to explore my core. He inserted his finger while his thumb began massaging my clit. I moaned and began pumping him faster.

"You're so wet for me already, Bella," Edward said as he inserted another finger and continued his pleasurable assault on my clit.

"Edward, please I need you now," I cried.

"Gladly, Beautiful."

He removed his fingers and shifted to position himself at my entrance. With one quick thrust he entered me and we both cried out in pleasure. Edward began moving at a slow pace but I wanted more and demanded more by thrusting my hips up into his with more force. He met my pace thrust for thrust and before long our increased movements brought us both to the edge.

"Oh, God, Edward, I'm close!"

"Cum for me, baby!"

And with those words and one more powerful thrust, Edward brought me over the edge into oblivion. With just a couple more thrusts Edward followed, collapsing on top of me then rolling onto his side while pulling me with him. We snuggled together until we fell asleep. My last thought right as I was drifting to sleep had been, "Best Present Ever!"

**AN: So how was day 2? Looking Forward to day 3?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twelve Days of Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringment is intended. All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and but the original idea belongs to my Fireward, he started all this after all.**

**AN: I Just want to thank my Beta Eternally Addicted for making my mess make sense and tell all of you to run, don't walk, over to her profile and read her stories. Well, after you read this because she worked just as hard on this as I did. I also want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. The response has been blush worthy. Thank you for coming on this fluffy, romantic ride with me.**

Chapter 3 – Party, Play, Pleasure

I woke up wrapped in the warmth of my husband's embrace. I glanced at the clock, hoping that I would have at least another hour of bliss in bed with Edward. Unfortunately I was wrong_. Damn, we only had five minutes before both of us would have to get up and get ready for work, _I thought to myself. I snuggled further into his embrace so I could enjoy those five minutes when I felt Edward's erection against my ass. I couldn't help myself as I rubbed against it.

"Beautiful, unless we have more time than I think we do, you better not move like that again," Edward groaned.

"I wish we did have more time to have a repeat performance of last night but the alarm would just interrupt us in about three minutes," I replied sadly. "Can't we call in sick today and just stay in bed?"

"As temping as that sounds, you only have two days left before the holiday and I have a meeting with the architect for the new station today," he said. "I promise to make it up to you tonight."

The sound of the alarm seemed to add emphasis to our day's obligations as it started blaring right on time. We both groaned as we forced ourselves to leave the warmth and comfort of our bed.

As fun as it would have been to shower together and conserve water, we both knew that things would have gotten out of hand. We simply just did not have enough time this morning so Edward showered first while I made lunches for the both of us. Once he was finished, I showered and dressed as well. As we both grabbed out things to leave I reminded Edward about the faculty Christmas party tonight at seven. We agreed to meet at the house to change at five and then ride to the party together. We gave each other a quick goodbye kiss and headed out the door.

I arrived at school and prepared for the day as usual. The kids were all excited for the holidays, but I was prepared and had planned a hands-on group activity that would allow them to interact and move around the room, hopefully getting some of their excess energy out before they went to their next class. While they were in P.E., my team of teachers met to finalize our plans for tomorrow's holiday celebration. The theme was Holidays Around the World so that we could connect it to the Social Studies curriculum. Each teacher would have a winter holiday activity that went with a country the students had studied. The activity had to be something that would not take more than twenty minutes to complete and the students would have something to take home with them when they were finished. The last hour of the day would consist of watching a holiday classic movie, like _Frosty the Snowman_ or _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_, while eating snacks. Since it was a half day, there would be no P.E. or Fine Arts classes and lunch would be in the classroom right before the movie and snacks. I volunteered to type up the rotation schedule and make sure everyone had a copy before the end of the day. By this time our conference time had ended and our kids were back in class.

The rest of the day went quickly and before long I was heading home. I still had to change for the party, but honestly all I wanted to do was stay home with Edward and my next gift. Those thoughts had my mind wandering to what he had planned for tonight. _We would definitely be leaving the party early._

Edward was already home when arrived. I made my way into the house and realized he must already be in the shower. I walked into our bathroom and just stared at the naked man in the glass shower. He was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. I watched the soap cascade down the muscles in his back, over his tight ass, and down his muscular legs. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes, while I imagined I was in the shower with him, letting my nails scratch down his shoulders and back until I reached his delectable ass. Grasping his ass, I would pull him tighter to me and I would kiss him deeply, our tongues battling for dominance. I could feel myself getting wet as I opened my eyes to my husband's smoldering stare.

"Bella, if you are going to stand there looking at me like that, we are going to be very late to your party."

I blushed and cleared my throated. "I would love to take you up on that offer because I know the reality is always better than my fantasies, but Alice would kill us both."

"You know, for such a little thing, she really does scare me," he said with a shiver.

I laughed and left the bathroom. The dress attire for the party tonight was "holiday semiformal" so I was wearing a sapphire blue floor length gown. The halter top had crystal encrusted collar and was backless. Edward loved this color on me and it matched the sapphires in my wedding and engagement rings. My shoes had crystal a floral design and had been a gift from Edward's parents when we had gotten married. They had been my 'something new' for our wedding.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom wearing just a towel wrapped low on his hips and I couldn't help myself as I let out a low groan.

"Are you trying to make us late" I whined.

Edward laughed. "Did you expect me to come out completely dressed when all my clothes were lying out here on the bed, Gorgeous?"

"I guess not. But do you have to look so delicious?" I asked, shaking my head as I headed to the bathroom. "I better go get a quick shower and get dressed. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back home."

I after pulling my hair up, I showered quickly, applied my makeup, curled my hair, and got dressed. I pulled half my hair up, using a comb encrusted with sapphires and crystals. I did not need a necklace because of the crystals in the neckline of the dress, so I added a pair of sapphire and diamond earrings that Edward had given me for our fifth anniversary. I transferred my license, compact, keys and lipstick to the glitter clutch I planned to carry with me tonight and walked into the living room to find Edward.

What I found was a sight that made me stop in my tracks. Edward was standing near the fireplace in his black Armani suit looking like he had just stepped out of GQ magazine. He looked at me and smiled with his crooked smile that always melted me inside.

"You are a stunning vision, Bella," he said as he walked toward me.

"I am speechless, Edward. You are more handsome than any words could ever describe. Are you sure I have to share you with all those women I work with tonight?" I asked once again thinking I wanted nothing more than to stay home wrapped around my husband tonight.

He gently cupped my chin and placed a kiss on my lips. "I won't even know anyone else will be in the room besides you, Beautiful."

I smiled and leaned into his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

"We better go," I said.

Edward placed his hand at the small of my back and led me out to the car. He opened the passenger door of my Volvo XC90 and assisted me into the seat. After making sure I was comfortably seated, he shut the door and quickly rounded the car to the driver's side and easily slid in behind the wheel. He pulled out of the driveway and we were headed to the party without further conversation.

Once we arrived at the party, Edward gave the keys to the valet and assisted me out of the car. He pulled me into his side as we walked into the Hilton Hotel where the party was taking place. Once we were checked in at the door of the ballroom, we looked around for Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Suddenly we were attacked by the pixie herself.

"Bella! Edward! There you are. I was beginning to think you were not going to show up," she exclaimed as she bounced over to us with her husband Dr. Jasper Whitlock in tow.

"Alice, we are only ten minutes late and it isn't like we're the last ones here," I told her.

"Well, you're here now and your dress is beautiful. I love that color on you," she squealed.

"Thank you, Alice," I said before turning to Jasper and greeting him. "Jasper it is good to see you. How have you been?"

"Why I've been just fine, Miss Bella," Jasper said.

Jasper turned to Edward and reached out to shake his hand. "Edward it's been a long time. Since last October during the National League playoff season I believe."

"That would be correct, my friend. We really need to get together more often. I've missed our talks about why I have so much job security," Edward replied.

After the men shook hands, they began discussing football and if they thought the Houston Texans had a chance to make it to the Super Bowl this season.

While they were busy talking, Alice and I decided to look for Rosalie. We found her and Emmett talking to a few other faculty members near the front of the room. I told Edward I was headed over to say hello to Rosalie and would return in a minute and left with Alice.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Alice said as we arrived with the small group.

"Merry Christmas," they each replied.

"Where's Edward and Jasper," Emmett asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. Poor guy was probably afraid he'd be stuck chatting with us women all night.

I grinned and pointed in the direction across the room where the two men were still deeply engrossed in their sports talk.

"They're over there talking about the chances of the Houston Texans making it to the Super Bowl this season, Emmett. I'm sure they could use your expertise in that area," I said, encouraging him to join them.

Emmett was the head football coach for one of the local high schools and I knew he would not turn down the chance to discuss football with the guys or anyone for that matter. He loved his job just as much as Edward loved his.

He turned giving a pleading look to Rosalie. "Please, Rose? Can I head over there and talk to the guys for just a few minutes and then I will be right back I promise?" He begged.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and acted like she was frustrated with the big oaf, but you could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Alright, Emmett, but only a few minutes and then you have to come right back," she said with a fake motherly tone.

We all held back our laughter as we watched the two acted more like mother and son than husband and wife. They were so perfect for each other. Rosalie was a tall, beautiful blond who could have easily been a model and Emmett was a dark haired, muscle bound giant with the heart of a kid. They were the perfect couple and they loved each other unconditionally.

Alice, Rosalie and I had known each other since college and were the best of friends. Our husbands had become friends through our bond. Even with their completely different occupations, they had always found a common ground for discussions and they loved playing golf together in the summer.

Soon everyone was seated and dinner was served. The bar-b-que was delicious and everyone was having a wonderful time but all I could think about was my next gift. I wanted the party to end so we could leave.

As if Edward could read my mind, he leaned in a whispered in my ear, "Are you about ready to go, Beautiful? You do still have a gift to open."

"I have been ready to leave. Let's just say our goodbyes and get out of here," I whispered back to him.

We stood and made our rounds telling everyone goodbye, using Edward having to work early in the morning as our excuse. I told everyone I would see them tomorrow and we were soon standing at the valet counter waiting for our car.

Once we were in the car heading home, my excitement level was getting the better of me. I decided to see if Edward would give me any clues as to what tonight's gift would entale.

"So, do I get any hints?" I asked sheepishly.

"Nope," he answered with a sexy smirk.

I fidgeted in my seat the rest of the way home I was so wound up. Once we arrived, Edward led me into the house and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You looked absolutely amazing tonight, Bella. I almost hate to make you take your dress off but I am looking forward to seeing you in your special gift for tonight," he murmured in a sexy tone before he drew me in for a long, deep kiss.

Once he ended the kiss, he whispered, "Sweetheart, I placed your gift in the guest room earlier today. Go change into it and join me in our room when you are finished."

He placed another kiss on my lips that made me weak in the knees and then stepped back.

"I'll be waiting, my Bella."

He turned and headed into our room, leaving me standing in our living room dazed and wet.

I left the living room and went down the hallway to our guest room where I found a pink baby-doll negligee with matching thong and short, silk robe. The negligee had thin spaghetti straps and tied in the front with a silk ribbon. It was made completely of sheer material with crystals across the breasts and the front of the thong. The silk bow tied between the breasts, providing the only thing holding the negligee together. I quickly undressed and hung my dress on the closet door to take to the cleaners next week. Next I placed my jewelry on the dresser and my shoes on the floor next to it. My panties went on the floor next to the shoes and I dressed in my gift.

I quietly walked into my bedroom to find Edward standing at the foot of the bed in nothing but a pair of black silk sleep pants. He held out his hand to me and took it and walked to him. He led me side of the bed and helped my lie me down.

"Bella, do you trust me?" He asked.

"With all that I am," I assured him.

"Move over to the middle of the bed and close your eyes, Beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear.

I quickly followed his directions, never hesitating and becoming more excited each passing moment.

"Bella, I'm going to place a scarf over your eyes but I promise that I will not leave your side after I do this okay," he whispered quietly in my ear.

"Alright, love. I trust you."

I felt the soft silk scarf as Edward placed it over my eyes and I raised my head so he could tie it easier. The sensation of having my sight taken away from me was a little nerve wracking but very exciting as well. Every sound and touch was heightened.

Edward ran his hands down both of my arms and whispered, "You are so incredibly beautiful. I love the way this color looks on you almost as much as the blue in your dress tonight."

He began slowly kissing down my neck; just like in the dream I'd had two days ago. He stopped when he reached the strap to my negligee and began again on the other side. This time when he reached the strap he raised his hand and lowered the strap to allow his lips to travel further long my shoulder and arm. Every kiss, every touch was intensified by my lack of sight and the ache in my core was already becoming unbearable.

I tried to raise my hands to bury them in his hair, but he immediately stopped me.

"Keep those hands at your sides, Beautiful or I might have to think of a way to make sure you can't use them," he whispered huskily in my ear.

I whimpered, unable to decide which option sounded the most tantalizing.

Edward continued his assault with his kisses on my skin, this time heading toward my breasts. I felt the bow between my breasts loosen while I felt his breath against my skin. _Oh dear God, he is untying it with his teeth!_ I just got a whole lot wetter. Pushing the two pieces apart, he exposed my breasts to his hungry mouth and hands for their continued sensual assault that was causing me to writhe with pleasure.

"Edward, please. I need to touch you. Please."

I I felt him shake his head no as he took my sensitive nipple into his mouth while his magical fingers gently pinched the nipple on my other breast. I arched into him and moaned loudly.

His other had worked its way down my stomach to the top of my panties and slid slowly down to my lower lips.

Edward moaned and lifted he head slightly, "Damn, baby, you are so wet."

"Only for you, Love. You are driving me crazy. Please let me touch you," I begged.

"Not yet. Soon, Beautiful, very soon," he whispered.

He resumed licking and sucking on my breast while he thrust two fingers into me. I thrust toward his hands, trying to increase the friction as his thumb began rubbing my clit. I wasn't going to last long like this and I had to grip the sheets to keep from reaching for my Love.

I could feel the tension building in my stomach and the muscles tightening with my impending orgasm. Edward increased his pace and curled his fingers up, bringing me right to the edge.

He raised his head again and whispered, "Cum for me, Bella," as he increased the pressure on my clit.

I exploded around his fingers and I could not keep my hands to myself any longer.

I grabbed Edward's shoulders as a screamed as the force of my orgasm took over "Oh, fuck, Edward."

Before I could come down from my orgasm, Edward had removed my panties and his silk sleep pants and was entering me with one quick thrust.

"Damn, Beautiful. You are so fucking amazing when you cum. I couldn't wait any longer," he grunted.

His thrusts were hard and fast and my second orgasm built quickly. His hands were gripping me tightly on my hips and I could tell from the way he was moving that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Touch yourself, Beautiful."

I reached my hand down and began rubbing my clit and could feel Edward thrusting into me. It didn't take long for both of us to reach our climax.

"Edward!"

"Fuck, Bella!"

Edward fell on his side, lying next to me, breathing heavily.

"Damn, baby, I think you almost killed me that time," he said while gasping for breath.

"Me?" I said breathlessly. "You are the one that started all of this, big boy."

Edward reached up a carefully removed the scarf from my eyes. I turned and looked into his brilliant green eyes.

"I love you. This was a wonderful present but if they are all going to be like this, we might not live to the end of the twelve days."

He chuckled before telling me he loved me too. But then he surprised me by saying, "Well, how about we test that theory. You ready for round two?"

I didn't even bother to answer; I just rolled over on top of him and kissed him passionately letting him know that I was ready if he was.

**AN: So are you ready for round two? See ya'll tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement was intended. All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer or I would send all of you Fireward for Christmas. Everything else belongs to me, even several pairs of Eeyore PJs.

AN: Thank you as always to my wonderful Beta, Eternally Addicted, who turned my Texas drawl into something all y'all can understand and to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and placing this story on alert. You are all amazing and I wish I could have Santa leave you all a little gift under the tree.

Chapter 4 – Comfy, Cozy and Warm

The next morning Edward woke me before he left for his shift at the fire station with a kiss to my forehead and to let me know that my gift for today was in the chair by the fireplace. I told him I loved him and reminded him to be careful, just like I had done every morning he'd gone to work. After he'd left I turned off my alarm and went into the living room to see what he had left me. In the chair was a white faux fur blanket and pillow, a purple flannel pajama set with matching slippers, and a basket with a whip cream, shaved chocolate, premium hot chocolate mix, a candy cane and the novel I was currently reading. Sticking out of the top of the novel was a card.

I picked up the book and noticed that on the card there was a picture of a firefighter in a Santa hat, bunker pants and a sexy grin. I opened the card and read,

"_Hope your holidays are warm and bright_

_And may all your dreams come true tonight."_

Edward had written,

_Snuggle under a blanket and enjoy a good book tonight, Beautiful. Think of me when you get to the honeymoon scenes. _

_ I love you,_

_ Edward_

I grinned and shook my head. How had I managed to marry such a wonderful, romantic man?

I checked the time and realized that if I didn't hurry up I would be late for work. So I put the whip cream in the refrigerator and quickly dressed for work. Fortunately, since today was a half day and the day before a holiday, we were allowed to wear jeans and our school shirt with tennis shoes. Yes, finally some comfortable shoes to stand in all day.

I gathered my things, loaded everything for the party into the car and headed to school.

I arrived at the school with just enough time to unload my car and prepare the activity that the kids would complete for my country.

Everyone had their schedules and because of that the day had run rather smoothly so far. By lunch time, the kids each had four different crafts they could take home as a gift or decoration for the holidays and were able to play outside for thirty minutes. While the kids ate their lunch, we set up our classrooms for the snacks and the movies. We'd decided to combine the four classes into two rooms so that each teacher could take a thirty minute break. It worked out so that there were two teachers who would be the lucky ones who would get to host the movie set up, while the other two teachers supervised all four classes for lunch.

My room was one of the movie and snack rooms so I moved all the desks along the walls so the students could sit on the floor. The snacks would be on a table in front of my desk so that whatever teacher was supervising could monitor the snacks and students easily. The kids in my room would get to watch _Frosty the Snowman_ first, then we would switch movies with the other class and watch _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_. We had made sure that none of the parents disagreed with these movies in advance by sending home a permission slip with each child.

By the time lunch was over, I was ready when the kids began filing into the room. I went over the rules again, even though they knew them already, and started the movie. Five kids at a time came up and picked out snacks and a drink then returned to their spot on the floor.

Everything went smoothly and the kids had a wonderful time. I had already informed the front office which classes would be in what room just in case a parent came to pick them up, they could locate them easily, or they could just call my room and I would locate the child.

By the time the buses had loaded we only had about half of the one hundred twenty students remaining in the room. Bus call had been simple today since so many students had left early or hadn't come to school at all. Because of that we were finished in record time.

I gathered my gifts from the kids and returned the desks to their correct arrangement and headed home. It was getting colder and I was looking forward to snuggling up with my book and hot chocolate in my new flannel pajamas.

I sent Edward a text to let him know I was home and that I was following his advice.

Once I was changed, I took a quick picture on my iPhone and sent it to him with a text.

**All toasty and warm but I miss you. Love, B**

It wasn't long before I received his reply.

**I wish I could be there too. You look amazing in purple. Is there a color you don't look good in? Love you too, E**

I laughed. He was just too good to me.

**I'm pretty sure orange is a really bad color for me. But my favorite color is green. How was your day? ~B**

**My day has been pretty slow thank God. Just a few minor car accidents, so nothing to major. How was your day? ~E**

**Crazy! The day before a holiday, surrounded by children and not all of them were twelve or thirteen years old. LOL Just kidding, it was hectic but fun. Glad to hear your day has been slow. I'm going to eat something. I'll talk to you later tonight? ~B**

**Alright, Beautiful. I'll call or text later. Enjoy your afternoon and evening. ILY, E**

**WOW, Text speak! ILY, B**

**Very Funny. ~E**

I went into the kitchen and fixed myself some soup and a grilled cheese, my favorite "stay in" meal. Since it was getting close to time for Jeopardy, I decided to just sit and watch it while I ate. I really liked it when I didn't feel like a complete idiot while I was watching it.

Once Jeopardy was over I cleaned up my dishes and then snuggled back in to my chair under my new blanket from Edward and picked up my book. This was the fourth and final book in the teenage vampire series that all the kids were raving about. I had to admit, I was hooked.

I was so engrossed in the book that I was startled when my phone rang.

I looked at the time and saw it was after seven and Edward was calling. _Wow_, I thought. I had been reading for three hours.

"Hello, Handsome," I answered.

"Hello, Beautiful. What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Just exactly what you told me to. Reading and staying cozy under my new blanket," I replied.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying your night in with your new cozy pj's and blanket, but I still can't wait until tomorrow night," he said in a low, husky voice.

"Would you like to give me a hint?" I asked.

"Now, Beautiful, you already know the answer to that question don't you?" he said.

"You can't blame a girl for trying," I teased. "So, are you coming straight home in the morning or do you have to go anywhere?"

"I will be headed straight home to you, Love, and I can't wait to climb into bed with you in the morning," he replied.

Just as I was about to reply the tones sounded for a motor vehicle accident and Edward had to go. We said our goodbyes and he promised to text me when he returned to the station.

I fixed myself some hot chocolate with all the yummy fixings Edward put into my gift this morning and continued to read until Edward let me know he was back at the station safe and sound. When I suddenly yawned, I realized that I was pretty tired from all the late nights this week. I cleaned up my hot chocolate mess and headed off to bed, ready to have sweet dreams about my wonderful husband and his sexy surprise for me tomorrow.

AN: Sorry no citrus in this one but he is at work. Trust me when I say it is not easy to make out at the fire station.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twelve Days of Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to the amazing SM, no copyright infringement is intended. **

**AN: Thanks to Eternally Addicted, without her none of you would want to read this story. Thanks to NoelleSeven for the awesome banner she made for me. Both ladies are talented authors and wonderful friends. Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. RL kept me from reply to reviews yesterday, but I play on rectifying that on the way to a family Christmas party today. What would I do without my iPad?**

Chapter 5 – Breakfast, Shopping, Dinner, Dessert

I woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking. I stretched and threw the covers back, quickly putting my slippers on so I could join my amazing husband for breakfast.

"Good morning, Handsome," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he replied. "Breakfast is almost ready and then we have some Christmas shopping to do."

"That's right. We still need to buy something for your parents, Jake and Nessa, and Angela," I said.

I had already bought my mom, Renee, the new Cricut scrapbook machine that she wanted and Edward had found a Sig Sauer SP 2022 model, 40 caliber hand gun for my dad, Charlie, who was the Chief of Police. All we had left were my brother Jake, his wife Nessa, their daughter Angela and Edward's parents.

"What did you want to get for your parents?" I asked.

Edward shook his head and laughed. "I have no idea what to get the two people who have everything," he said. "I know what they want, but I doubt that we can accomplish that before Christmas."

I could feel the heat of my blush spreading up my neck and across my face. It was not a secret what both of our families wanted from us; they had made their wishes very clear. I had hoped that once Angela had been born that at least my parents would ease up a little, but that had yet to happen.

It's not like we didn't want kids, we had already discussed this and knew that we were ready to start trying. With the way my Christmas presents were going so far, we might have already accomplished that Christmas gift they all wanted so badly. If not, practice does make perfect.

We sat down and ate our breakfast and then dressed in jeans and sweaters for our day of shopping.

I loved it when we could spend the entire day together. It didn't happen often because of Edward's schedule but we had always made the most of it when it did.

We picked up a new iPod touch for Jake since he had dropped his in the lake while on a fishing trip with Charlie last summer. Nessa wanted a new mixer so Edward and I went all out and bought her the Kitchenaid stand mixer like he had given me for my birthday last year. She always loved mine so we knew she would love one just like it. Little Angela was in love with all the Disney Princesses, so she was getting every Disney Princess dress up outfit we could find.

That left Edward's parents. He was right, what do you get two people who had everything. Carlisle was the top neurosurgeon in the country and Esme ran the largest sports medicine clinic and rehabilitation center in Texas. Nearly every professional team in the state had sent their players to her center for diagnosis, treatment and rehab. Needless to say, if they wanted something that money could buy, they had already bought it. They had never let their success change them and had generously hosted multiple charity events every year to give back to the community.

After a few hours of roaming from store to store, we decided to take a break from shopping and grab some lunch at Freebirds Burritos. _The place makes burritos bigger than your head._ We ate our lunch, neither one of use able to finish the humongous burritos we'd ordered, and headed back out into the crowds to shop some more.

Walking through the mall I saw a photography studio and got an idea, I just didn't know if we would had time.

"Edward, what about Nessa taking our picture out by the lake and framing it for your parents? We could actually give one to my parents as well and let all four of them know that we have decided to start trying for a baby," I said.

"Beautiful, what would I do without you? That would be perfect," he said, then placed a kiss on my forehead.

We left the mall and I placed the call to Nessa. We arranged to meet her tomorrow afternoon at the lake and I hung up.

When we arrived home, Edward unlocked the door and told me to make myself comfortable in the living room. Afterwards he left the room and went into our bedroom. I could hear him rummaging around, but despite my urge to peek I stayed where I was.

Edward entered the room and walked over to me, leaning over to place a lingering kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to fix dinner. I've started a bath for you and there are clothes on the bed. Enjoy your bath, get dressed, and then meet me in the dining room in about an hour," he lovingly demanded and placed another kiss on my lips before turning to go cook our dinner.

I grinned, got up from the chair and shook my head as I walked into our room. The "clothes" that were on the bed waiting for me were a black and white floral baby-doll negligee with matching robe. I turned and walked into the bathroom where Edward had lit candles around our whirlpool tub and filled the tub with warm water. Next to the tub was my book and my iPod already docked in the iHome. _He really is too good to be true._

I undressed and sank into the warm water with a sign and grabbed my book. I estimated that I could read one chapter before I would need to take care of business so I could get dressed to join my remarkable husband for dinner in the amount of time he had asked me to.

After my relaxing bath, I dressed in the silky lingerie of the evening and walked into the dining room just as Edward was lighting the candles. He turned to look at me and his eyes immediately darkened as he took in my appearance.

"Lovely," he whispered.

"Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself. How did you cook dinner and change clothes too?" I asked.

Edward had changed into another pair of silk sleep pants, this pair was the same jade green as his eyes, but this time he topped them off with a matching top which he thankfully had left unbuttoned. _I mean come on I wouldn't want that gorgeous chest covered up if I could help it._

"The steaks didn't take long on the grill and I put the potatoes in the oven before I jumped in the shower," he explained. "Just takes a little planning, Love."

Edward held my chair out for me and helped me get seated. Next he went into the kitchen and returned with our plates of filet mignon, bakes potatoes and tossed salad. The rolls and wine were already on the table.

"Edward, this looks delicious," I told him, my voice full of amazement.

"I took the liberty of making you baked potato with cheese and sour cream just like you like it. The steak should be cooked just right and the salad was tossed with raspberry vinaigrette," Edward stated kind of shyly. Almost like he was afraid I wouldn't approve of what he had made. "Would you like some bread or wine?" Edward then asked.

"Both please. Everything looks and smells amazing, Edward. Thank you," I said as I leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

We talked about our week and our shopping trip today while we enjoyed the exquisite meal Edward had prepared. When we were finished I stood to clear the table and Edward took the dishes from my hands and placed them back on the table.

"Leave those, Angel. We can take care of that later. It is time for dessert and you are the only thing on the menu," he said huskily as he scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me into our bedroom.

Edward kissed me hard all the way to our room and set me down on my very unsteady legs just inside the door. Kicking the door shut he spun me around and I soon found myself pressed against the door to our room. He then resumed kissing me, deepening the kiss, our tongues battling for dominance. When he pulled away, we both gasped for air and then he began to kiss and nibble on my neck.

"Oh, Edward," I cried out as my hands flew into his hair.

Edward pressed his body harder against me and I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach. His hands were holding my hips as he lifted me up, allowing me wrap my legs around his waist and pressing his erection against my soaking wet core. I began grinding against him causing him to groan against my neck.

"Damn, Bella, if you don't stop that I'm going to cum before I'm even inside you," he moaned.

"Then you better remove some of our clothes and get inside me soon. I need you, Edward. Please," I begged.

Edward quickly lowered his pants and moved my panties to the side, entering me with one quick thrust.

"Ugh," he groaned loudly. "So tight."

"More!" I cried.

Edward began moving at a frenzied pace bringing us both to the brink quickly. My nails were digging into his shoulders and I threw my head back against the door as my orgasm grew closer.

"Touch yourself, baby. I'm not going to last much longer," Edward said breathlessly.

I moved one hand down to my clit and began circling it quickly, bringing myself over the edge and taking Edward with me.

We slowly slid to the floor, still holding each other. We sat there in each other's arms, leaning against the door trying to catch our breath.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as I snuggled further into his neck.

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered back. "That was incredible but not exactly how I had planned it. But trust me, I'm definitely not complaining," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Well, I would hate for all your plans to go to waste. Care to show me just what it was you had in mind?" I asked as I let my hand slowly wander down his chest and stomach.

Edward chuckled and scooped me up in his arms, rushing over to the bed for round two.

**Fireward was cooking again in more than one way huh? What did ya think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twelve Days of Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to the amazing SM of course because if the belonged to me you would have to pay to read this story. I play with the characters and let them explore their citrusy side.**

**AN: thanks to Eternally Addicted for being the best Beta and friend ever! Thank you to everyone who is reading, putting this story on alert and reviewing. I think I caught up on reviews. Now let's see what Fireward has up his sleeve for Bella today. **

Chapter 6 – Photo Sessions

After our late night we were even more reluctant to leave the comfort of our bed this morning. We had some errands to run this morning and then the photography session at three-thirty this afternoon with Nessa. Nessa figured that it would take about two hours and that time frame would allow for some sunset pictures near the end of the session.

I decided to wear my black True Religion skinny jeans that Carlisle and Esme had given me for my birthday back in September with a cream-colored, spaghetti strap top that was embellished with an embroidery design in a sapphire color. I paired this with my black knee high boots and my black leather blazer. The embroidery in the top paired well with the sapphires in my wedding and engagement rings.

In addition to my wedding rings, on my right hand I wore the Claddagh ring Edward had given me on our second Christmas together. The ring had been in Edward's family for years, having originally been given to his grandmother by his grandfather on Carlisle's side. Years later Carlisle had given it to Esme, before Edward continued the tradition by passing it on to me. It had taken my breath away and I had been honored to have been given such a loved family heirloom to be my own. From that Christmas on, Edward had started a tradition of his own taking my breath away each year. The following year he asked me to marry him, and I had received several wonderful gifts in each of the following Christmases. I finished off my jewelry with a sapphire a diamond butterfly necklace and earring set that Edward's parents had given me for Christmas last year. Next I took care of my hair and make-up, which I kept natural since the pictures were supposed to be casual.

I stepped out of our bathroom and my mouth began to water at the sight of my strikingly handsome husband. Edward was dressed in his loose fit Levis with a black V neck t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest and arms. Lying on the bed was a long sleeved button down shirt that was the same emerald green as his eyes. He turned to pick up the shirt from the bed and the muscles in his back rippled under the t-shirt. I couldn't stifle the moan that escaped my throat and I knew that if I didn't leave the room soon I would need to change my panties before we could leave. I heard Edward chuckle and I shook my head.

"See something you like?" Edward asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Definitely," I replied. "And if we don't get moving, we will never make it out of this room."

Edward's eye darkened as he slowly walked toward me, taking in my appearance in a slow, sweeping gaze.

"That definitely sounds promising, Beautiful. Are you sure we have to go anywhere today?" he asked in a husky voice.

I groaned and held my hand up against his chest. "Don't temp me, Handsome. This is for your parents remember," I said, quickly side stepping around him. "Now get your hot self out to the truck Fireward and let's get going."

Edward shook his head and laughed at the nickname that I had come up with while we were dating. He followed me out the door and to his Dodge Ram 2500 4 x4 Quad cab, opening the door and helping me into the passenger seat. _Damn this truck is tall. Good thing I insisted on the running boards or I would never get in it._

We went to Michael's and searched through all the frames until we found the ones we wanted for both our parents and picked out one for ourselves while we were at it. Next was the mat to go around the picture. We met with the framer and described the location we were having the photos taken and explained the idea behind the session. He suggested that we choose a size today and come back after Nessa had gotten the pictures developed to choose the color. He explained to us that he could easily work with the color choice and have the pictures framed for us by Christmas Eve. We thanked him and headed out to eat some lunch.

Over lunch we discussed the types of poses we wanted and decided that we would leave it up to Nessa for the most part. We wanted a few that would be reminiscent of our wedding from the same location.

"Do you want to call Nessa and ask her if we need to bring anything with us before we head out to the lake?" Edward asked as we walked toward the truck.

"I asked her yesterday and she said to bring whatever we wanted to use. I figured anything we needed would be at the lake house. Did you have anything in mind?" I asked.

"Not really. I just want to spend the day with my amazing wife and enjoy an afternoon by the lake," he answered as we reached the truck.

"You really are too good to be true. I love you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and place a quick kiss on his lips.

Edward grasped my hips and tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back and giggled, shaking my head.

"We don't have time for that Handsome," I told him as I climbed in the truck.

He groaned and shut my door muttering "tease" under his breath.

After climbing into the driver's seat, Edward started up the truck and we were on our way to the lake house. I loved it there. Carlisle and Esme had given us the house and surrounding property for a wedding gift after we had rented it for our wedding. The house only had one bedroom but the view was breathtaking and the location offered plenty of privacy. Everyone in the family had used it periodically for weekend getaways and various parties and other celebrations.

As we pulled into the driveway we realized that Nessa must have already arrived because the privacy gate was open. Edward drove up the long driveway to the house and parked next to Nessa's Kia Soul. Edward turned off the truck, getting out and coming around to open my door just as Nessa came out of the house.

"Hi Edward and Bella, it's good to see you," Nessa called to us as she came down the steps and wrapped Edward in a hug.

Edward opened my door and I stepped out of the truck. As soon as she reached me she pulled me into a bone-breaking hug. _For a girl who isn't much bigger than me she sure is strong!_

"It's good to see you too Nessa but I can't breathe," I panted.

She quickly released me and I noticed that Edward was laughing so hard his face was turning beet red. I walked over and punched him in the arm playfully before snuggling into his side.

"Laugh it up. What would you do if she had broken me, huh?" I said with mock annoyance in my voice.

"Don't worry Love, I'm a paramedic and can do CPR, I would have saved you," he told me with a hint of amusement still in his voice.

"Ok you two, that's enough. Bella, you lived, Edward, you don't need to do mouth to mouth on her until later and we have pictures to take," she said while trying to keep a straight face.

We all broke into a fit of giggles and headed toward the house to discuss the different poses and get started.

After shooting some photos on the back porch, on the dock, sitting together on a blanket by the lake acting like we were on a picnic, and multiple other poses we were finally finished. Nessa said she would have the proofs ready for us in a couple of days and then we could pick up the pictures the following day. That would give us just enough time to have them framed and wrapped before Christmas for our parents. What Nessa didn't know was that we planned to give Jake and her one as well.

We all left the lake house after locking up and headed back to our respective houses. I was getting pretty excited about the gift and Edward's plans for tonight. So I was really surprised when Edward turned into the parking lot for Fajita Jack's restaurant.

"I thought we were headed home?"

"Well, I knew that I wouldn't have time to cook you anything tonight so I figured we would eat dinner and then head home for your gift. Is that okay?" Edward replied.

"Oh, that's fine. Honestly, I didn't even think about dinner," I said while feeling my blush coloring my cheeks.

"You are even more beautiful when you blush, Bella," he said as he gently brushed his fingers along my cheek.

_God I love this man._

I lowered my head, hiding my face. Edward exited the truck, quickly coming around to open my door. He helped me out of the truck and led me into the restaurant with his hand resting on my lower back. The hostess led us to a table and we placed our drink order—a frozen margarita for each of us. As we looked through the menu, I couldn't help but wonder what Edward had planned for later.

_The man was driving me crazy with these gifts. I can't even concentrate enough to decide what I want to eat._

I was finally able to focus long enough to decide on the Enchiladas Trio and Edward chose the Fireman Tacos, minus the avocados. He didn't like eating things that were green and squishy. The waiter brought our margaritas along with some chips and salsa while we waited for our meal.

"So, can I get a hint as to what this gift looks like?" I asked.

"Not a chance, Beautiful," Edward said. "I will tell you that when we get home you will have to wait in the living room while a get it set up for you."

"Well, at least I know that you're not able to run at superhuman speeds and set it up without me noticing that you had even left me today," I said. "I was beginning to wonder if you had special powers or something."

"Like I told you before, Sweetheart, I have been planning this for a while and I've made sure that everything was ready far in advance," he said.

We talked about our Christmas plans and what our plans were for the rest of the week over dinner. Edward had to work either his regular shift at the department or at his extra job for the next five days. At least when he worked his extra job he was home at night. I missed him on the nights that he worked his twenty-four hour shifts but I knew that he would never want to do anything else. Loving Edward meant loving everything about him and that included the fire department.

After paying the check Edward walked me to the truck and we headed home.

Edward escorted me into the house with a reminder to stay put in the living room until he came for me. I sat on the coach, anxious to see what could possibly be awaiting me in our room tonight.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only ten minutes, Edward came back into the living room. I slowly allowed my gaze to travel from his face down over his muscular chest and abs to the trail of hair leading below the waistband of his red silk sleep pants. _The man is walking sex._ _I'm already getting wet and I haven't even changed into tonight's gift._

"Are you ready, Love?" Edward asked drawing me out of my sexy husband induced stupor.

"Yes, definitely," I answered eagerly.

"We are going to do things a little differently tonight. I plan on helping you dress for the evening," Edward explained as he held his hand out to me.

I took his hand and he led me to our room where I found the most beautiful navy silk negligee I had ever seen. Black lace inset were along the sides and back and it appeared to have black silk ties for around the neck.

"Go ahead and take your jewelry off and do your evening routine, I'll help you change when you are finished," Edward said then placed a kiss on my temple.

I was speechless so I didn't say anything and simply followed his directions and reentered our bedroom from the bathroom.

Edward slowly removed my clothes, kissing each new area of skin he exposed. Once I was bare before him, he turned and slid the negligee over my head, guiding it down my body with his hands. Every touch of his hands and of the silk caused my skin to burn with an intense longing for more. I wanted more. I was already ready to beg for him to remove my gift and he had just put it on me.

Edward slowly brought his hands back up to my shoulders and turned me around to face away from him. He pulled the black silk ties to the center of my shoulders behind my neck and tied them in a neat bow. Then he placed kisses all along my upper back then turned me around, leading me to our bed.

"Bella, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Edward, you know I do," I answered.

"We took pictures today for our families and tonight I would like to take your picture dressed like this just for me. I'll only take it with my phone and I won't show it to anyone I promise," Edward pleaded.

"I know you wouldn't, Sweetheart. I trust you," I reassured him.

He placed me lying on the bed on my stomach looking back at him over my shoulder and took a picture with his phone.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful," Edward said.

He turned the phone around to show me the picture and I could not believe that it was actually me in the picture. The woman in the picture looked too sexy to be me.

Edward placed his phone on the bedside table. He then lay down next to me on the bed and began kissing my back. I immediately dropped my head to the bed and moaned. His lips sent shivers down my spine.

Edward slowly ran his hands down my legs to the hem of the negligee and slid his hands underneath and began caressing back up my legs.

I immediately parted my legs and raised my hips off the bed. I was already so wet and needing friction.

The negligee had slid up to my waist as Edward's hand had traveled to my wet center. I gripped the sheets as Edward teased my clit with his fingers. His mouth continued to kiss and lick down my back until he reached were I wanted him the most. I arched my back even more, spreading my legs further to try and allow him better access as he licked, sucked and fingered me until I thought I would explode.

Just as I thought I couldn't stand any more he stopped and turned me over, kissing his way up my stomach while pushing the negligee the remainder of the way off. He gave each breast equal attention with both his mouth and hands while I writhed beneath him, looking for the friction to bring me over the edge.

I ran my hands down his bare back and pushed them under his sleep pants to grip his ass tightly.

"Edward, please. I need you now," I demanded.

"Not yet, Love," he said.

I moaned and pushed his pants down further then brought my hand around to his erection, stroking it firmly. I rubbed the tip against my clit and we both groaned loudly.

"Bella!" he moaned.

I repeated the motion and thrust my hips toward his. He reached down and pulled my hand away, only to replace it with his own to line himself up with my entrance.

He slowly entered me. I did not think that I would last much longer since he had kept me at the edge for so long. Edward began slowly thrusting, pulling almost completely out each time, all while rubbing slow circles on my clit.

"Faster, Edward, Please," I begged as I tried to increase the pace with my own thrusts.

"Ugh, anything for you, Beautiful," Edward groaned.

He began thrusting faster, harder and deeper. I threw my head back as I went even closer to the edge. He pressed with his thumb on my clit and I instantly flew over the edge in one of the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced.

"Oh, God, Edward!" I screamed as I came, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Edward's thrusts became erratic and soon he tensed and yelled "Bella, Fuck!" before collapsing on me.

As we both began to come down from the high of our lovemaking, Edward rolled us on our sides and snuggled behind me, kissing my temple.

"I love you, Beautiful," he whispered.

"I love you too, Handsome," I sighed.

Edward covered us up and we fell into a deep sleep snuggled into each other's arms. There was no place on this earth that I'd rather be.

**AN: Another sexy lingerie gift and more sexy times. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to checktout the pictures of the Edwards gifts on my blog. You can find the link on my profile near the bottom. See y'all tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twelve Days of Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Meyer and no copyright infringement in intended. We in the fandom appreciate her letting us play with her characters.**

**AN: Thank you to all of you that have added me and this story to your alerts, are reading and reviewing and to my friends Eternally Addicted and NoelleSeven. Eternally Addicted Betas this so you don't have to read a jumbled mess written by a Math teacher with a masters in computers and NoelleSeven created my wonderful banner. Go read everything they have written. They are the first authors I found on fanfiction and I'm so glad that I did. Thank you ladies for everything.**

**Chapter 7 – Naughty List**

The next morning I decided to surprise Edward with breakfast before he left for his twenty-four hour shift at the fire station. Before Edward's alarm could wake him, I crept quietly to the kitchen and fixed breakfast tacos with scrambled eggs, cheese, bacon hash brown potatoes and onions. I made plenty for all of the guys on duty this morning. They could just reheat all the ingredients after shift change.

Edward came into the kitchen while I was finishing the bacon, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me and kissing the top of my head.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

"Well, you have been so wonderful to me these past six days I thought I would try to return the favor and at least send you to work with breakfast for you and the others at the station," I answered as I spun around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You didn't have to do that, Love, but I'm sure none of us will complain," he said with his panty dropping smirk.

"It's the least I can do for the man I love and the men and women who help ensure you come home to me each day," I told him.

Edward shook his head and planted a kiss on my lips before releasing me to head for the shower.

Edward was the lieutenant for the ladder company at station one and led his crew of three firefighters, usually the driver, Leah, and two firefighters, Seth and Brady. The engine company was comprised of the lieutenant Sam, driver Paul and two firefighters Tanya and Riley. There were four other stations in the city and multiple smaller departments throughout the county. Each shift had a battalion chief that was in charge of all five stations and responsible for the firefighters on duty for their shift. Edward's was Chief McKenzie, or Chief Mac, as he was better known. The battalion chief was housed at station one where Edward was and Chief Mac and Edward had known each other for many years.

Chief Mac is actually how Edward and I met. Charlie and Chief Mac were fishing buddies and were on a fishing trip with another friend named Billy. Billy started having chest pains and they had to rush him to the hospital. Since Chief Mac knew the Cullens, he called Edward and had him call Carlisle. Dad called me and we all ended up at the hospital. Fortunately, Billy's chest pains were just a bad case of heartburn, but Edward and I ended up going on our first date the next night.

I finished up making breakfast, packed up everything in containers and had just placed them a bag for easier transport when Edward came back into the kitchen.

I took in his appearance from head to toe and shivered with arousal. _Damn, he looks too hot in that uniform. I'm going to need a cold shower after he leaves._

Edward drew me into his arms and said, "Bella, if you don't stop looking at me like that I'm going to be late."

"And this would be bad for me because?" I asked huskily.

He shook his head and whispered, "Vixen" before taking my mouth in a searing kiss.

I wound my hands in his hair and pulled him further into me, molding our mouths together.

We both moaned and Edward backed me into the counter, pressing his erection into my stomach. I began grinding against him. Edward lifted me up onto the counter, breaking our kiss only to begin kissing my neck over to my ear. I arched my neck to give him better access. His hands found their way under his t-shirt that I had worn to make breakfast, cupping my breasts. Just as he began to raise my shirt over my head his phone rang, the ring tone signaling that it was Chief Mac.

"Ugh," I groaned as he stepped away and grabbed the phone.

"Cullen here," Edward answered.

I watched as Edward ran his free hand threw his hair and then pinched the bridge of his nose. I jumped off the counter and finished gathering his things so he could leave the house right away.

"No problem Chief. I was just on my way out the door. I'll ride up and take care of getting the overtime covered. You take care of Melanie," Edward said before he hung up.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Melanie was Chief Mac's wife and she a very sweet lady.

"She was admitted to the hospital last night for an emergency appendectomy but she is fine now. Chief just doesn't want to leave her today so I'll be riding up as battalion chief today," he said.

"I'll be sure to go by and see her today. You better go before you are late. I love you and be careful," I said before kissing him.

"I love you too and you know that I always am careful. I'll call or text later to let you know where your gift is hidden," he said and then he headed out to his truck.

I cleaned the kitchen, took a shower and dressed for my day. I had a special photo session with Nessa today that I had secretly planned and I wanted to visit Melanie in the hospital.

Nessa was due to arrive any minute and we planned to take pictures of me in some of the "gifts" that Edward had given me so far. I trusted Nessa and knew that she would make the pictures look sexy for Edward and not slutty; and they would not end up on the internet somewhere.

When Nessa arrived I showed her the lingerie that we would be working with and she began setting up her equipment in our bedroom. I started with the bra and panty and garter set from the first day and paired it with the black silk robe from a couple of nights ago. Nessa took pictures with me in multiple poses and then had me change into the silk slip with the stars from the second day. For that one she had me lie on the bed with my head hanging over the edge while she stood on a ladder above me. She said that Edward was going to just die when he saw them.

The session continued until she had taken what felt like a thousand pictures and we had some of me in each of my gifts. I changed clothes and helped Nessa load her equipment back up. She said she would have them ready for me when Edward worked his next shift. I hugged her before she left and I made my way back into the house.

After eating some lunch, I headed to the hospital to visit with Melanie. She was sitting up in her bed laughing with Esme and Renee when I walked in the door.

"Oh, Bella, look at you. You are positively glowing child. Are you pregnant?" Melanie asked, causing both my mother and mother-in-law to gasp.

"No Melanie, I'm not pregnant. I'm just extremely happy that you are doing well and that I am married to the most wonderful man on the planet," I said.

The women in the room looked at one another with a knowing grin and then turned back to me. _What are they up too?_

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Esme. How are both of you doing?" I greeted them as I gave them both hugs.

"We are both just fine dear," Mom said. "How are you feeling?"

I eyed her suspiciously. "I'm feeling fine, Mom. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, Dear. No reason at all," she said with a slight grin on her face.

I visited with everyone for about an hour before I decided it was time I went home. I promised Mom and Esme that I would call them in the next couple of days to finalize Christmas day plans and said my goodbyes.

Just as I pulled into the driveway at the house I received a text from Edward.

**Hey, Beautiful. How was your day? ~E**

**Relaxing until I went to visit Melanie. I saw our moms there. They were acting weird. ~B**

**What do you mean weird? ~E**

**They just kept asking if I felt okay and Melanie wanted to know if I was pregnant. ~B**

**What! ~E**

**I don't have a clue. Anyway, I told them I wasn't and they let it go. How was your day? ~B**

**Uneventful, thankfully. Not as crazy as yours apparently. Our moms really want grandkids badly, don't they? ~E**

**Yes they do. Good thing we haven't told them we are trying or we would be getting all kinds of advice. Lol ~B**

**B, please don't put those thoughts in my head. ~E**

**Sorry. ~B**

**Would you like you gift? ~E**

**Definitely. I have been curious all day. ~B**

**Well, check out the gift box in the guest bedroom with the Santa wrapping paper. Let me know later what you think. I love you. ~E**

**I will and I'm sure I'll love it. I love you too. ~B**

I went into the guest room and checked the closet to find a box wrapped in Santa paper with a bright red bow sitting on the bed, just like he'd said. There was a card attached to the top of the box. I removed the card and was surprised to see a man in a Santa hat and pants but no coat. The front of the card read:

_So I hear you've been naughty this year?_

I opened it and read:

_Well, that is not necessarily a bad thing._

_ I hope you enjoy your gift. I definitely have to see these on you later._

_ I love you,_

_ Edward_

I unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside, covered in red tissue paper, was an assortment of Christmas underwear and a t-shirt with the phrase "Be Bad For Goodness Sake" printed across the front. After reading the card, the shirt and looking at the panties, I decided to see if I could shock Edward.

I changed into the G-string panties with the large red bow in the back and the t-shirt and used my camera to take a couple of quick pictures. I attached the pictures to the text and sent it to Edward.

**Is this naughty enough for you, Santa? ~B**

It didn't take long for Edward to respond.

**Holy shit, Bella! Are you trying to kill me woman? I almost choked on my dinner! Do I get to see the rest? ~E**

**Well, I wouldn't want to cause you any injury. Do you think you can handle it? ~B**

**Now that I know what to expect, I'm sure that I can handle it. Please, Beautiful, share some more naughtiness with me. ~E**

I quickly changed into the "Where's my Gift?" briefs and snapped a picture, adding it to the next text.

**I'm not sure why I need these since you have given me so much already. But if you have another 'package' for me, I'm sure I can handle it. ~B**

**Damn, woman. You are too sexy for words. I definitely have more for you and will happily give it to you when I get home tomorrow evening. ~E**

_I wished Edward didn't have to go straight from his regular shift to his extra job but at least he would be home by five tomorrow evening._

While he was responding, I changed into the string bikinis with the various Christmas pictures and snapped the picture for my next text.

**These definitely say Merry Christmas, Love and so soft. Too bad you can't feel them. ;-). ~B**

**Those do look soft. I can't wait to run my hands along you delectable ass and see just how wet I can make you in those. ~E**

Next up were the Snowman boxer briefs that I knew I would were year round.

**You know how I love snowmen. I'm glad that they can't melt because you always make me so hot when you are near. ~B**

**I'm glad you like them and now you have given me the challenge of melting them right off you. ~E**

The last pair was some red bikinis with Santa Baby written across the front.

**Last but not least, Santa. These will keep your present safe until you can unwrap it when you get home. The tag on the front lets you know who the present is for, Santa Baby. See you tomorrow. ~B**

**I look forward to unwrapping my gift. I love you my, little elf. Dream of me because I will definitely be dreaming of you. Good night, Love. ~E**

**Sweet dreams, Santa. Your elf will dream of you and I promise they will be VERY sweet indeed. I love you ~B**

I made myself a quick dinner, cleaned up after myself and went to bed early; dreaming of my wonderful, handsome Santa.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed their little texting fun. See you tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twelve Days of Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Meyer and no copyright infringement in intended. We in the fandom appreciate her letting us play with her characters.**

**AN: As always, thank you to Eternally Addicted for taking the time to Beta these chapters daily and to all of you who are reading my little story. BTW, my Fireward started reading it Sunday while on duty at the fire station. lol**

Chapter 8 – My Own Twist

_Edward's hands caressed my soft skin as he moved slowly up my body, placing kisses and gently nibbling on the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. He moved so slowly it felt as if he would never reach the place I desperately needed him to be. I was wet and aching and would do anything for relief._

"_Edward, please. I need more. I need you."_

"_What do you want, Bella? Where do you want me? You have to tell me," he whispered against the skin of my inner thigh, just shy of where I desired him to provide more attention._

"_Please, I need you to kiss me now," I panted. _

_I needed him so badly that I couldn't think. _

_Edward continued kissing up my body, finally reaching where I desperately needed him. He licked and sucked on my clit until I thought I would explode. I was right on the edge when he inserted two fingers into me curling them to find that special spot that always sends me into wonderful oblivion._

"_Oh, God! Edward! Yes!" _

_He hummed as he continued his wondrous assault on my clit, increasing the pleasure vibrating into my center. My hands gripped his hair and held his face to me, loving the sensations coursing through my body. _

_Suddenly, my phone started ringing but I didn't care. Nothing could cause me to make Edward stop. _

_Edward raised his head and said, "Don't you think you should answer that? You know how worried I get when you don't answer my calls, Love."_

_What? What does he mean when I don't answer his calls? _

"_Edward, you can't call me you're right here," I said, rather confused._

"_No, Love. You're dreaming. You need to wake up and answer your phone," dream Edward said with a smirk._

I jerked awake and grabbed for my phone. Looking at the screen I saw that I had one missed call and one voice mail from Edward. Just as I was about to listen to the voice mail my phone rang again.

"Hello," I answered groggily.

"Oh, thank God. You had me worried, Bella," Edward replied with relief evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep and didn't hear the phone ringing," I apologized.

"Its okay, Love. You know how I worry when you don't answer when I call. Just being over protective I guess," he said.

"I know and I love you for it. What did you need?" I asked

"Nessa called me and said that she has the proofs ready for us if we want to swing by today and take a look. Do you think we could meet her for lunch somewhere today?" Edward asked.

"Sure, where would you like to meet?

"Well, I have a Chiefs meeting in The Woodlands area at eleven so I could meet y'all around one at Willie's Ice House for burgers and fries," he said.

"That sounds good to me. I'll call Nessa and maybe we can ride together," I said, finally waking up some.

I checked the clock and I couldn't believe that I slept until ten. I never slept this late.

"Okay, Love. Text me if something changes. I have to head over to the meeting. I love you," Edward replied.

"I will. I love you too," I answered then hung up.

I flopped back on the bed and tried to finish shaking off the remnants of the erotic dream. I've had some pretty graphic dreams about Edward before but never like the one I'd just had. I still felt aroused just thinking about it.

_Damn, I need a cold shower._

I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen to start the kettle for some hot tea and then called Nessa to check on our lunch plans. She said that would be fine and I agreed to pick her up around noon. I finished making my tea, made a couple slices of toast and sat down for a lite breakfast.

Once I finished breakfast, I cleaned up, showered quickly and dressed to meet Edward and Nessa.

Just as I was headed out the door my phone rang. Looking at the screen I saw it was Esme.

"Hello," I answered as I grabbed my purse and keys then set the house alarm.

"Hello, Bella, dear. How are you feeling today?" Esme asked.

"I'm feeling great, Esme. How are you?" I asked in return.

"Fine. Just fine. I wanted to see what you and Edward were doing for lunch," she said.

_Great! I can't tell here I'm meeting Edward and Nessa or she'll want to come along and she can't do that. Crap!_

"Oh, um, I was planning on meeting a few of my school friends for lunch and I think Edward has meetings all day," I lied. I hated having to do it, but this time it really was necessary.

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow we can get together for lunch and visit for a bit," Esme replied disappointedly.

"I'll be sure to ask Edward when I talk to him later but I know I'm available," I said hoping that it would help bring her spirits up.

"Alright, Dear. Just let me know. I'll let you go so you can meet your friends. Have a nice day. Bye," Esme said a bit more cheerfully.

"I'll call you later, Esme. Love you. Bye," I said, still feeling terrible about lying to her.

By the time I had picked up Nessa I had convinced myself the little white lie I had told was for the best and that Esme would understand.

Nessa brought her laptop and purse to the car and quickly hopped into the passenger seat.

"I just know you are going to love the shots that we took at the lake. They are some of my best work. And I have a surprise for you," she said with a sly grin on her face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. I never liked it when she got that look in her eye.

"When Edward leaves to go back to the station, we have some more photos to look at," she said, waggling her eyebrows up and down like she was a Marx Brother or something.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Nessa, we can't look at those at Willie's. Someone might see them!" I screeched.

Nessa giggled and patted my arm. "Calm down, Chicka. We can go back to my house and view them. You are too easy!"

I took a deep breath and calmed down so that I could concentrate on my driving. We talked about how big Angela was getting and what they were getting her for Christmas. I told her what Edward had bought Angela, Mom and Dad, and then tortured her by withholding what her and Jake's gifts were. There was no way I would tell her what we bought Jake since she was unable to hide anything from him.

We pulled into the parking lot at Willie's just as Edward was getting out of his truck. He came over and helped me out, giving me a lingering kiss, causing Nessa to clear her throat.

"Hello you two, a public parking lot is not where you need to be getting all frisky you know," Nessa said with mock disgust.

"Jealous much," I replied, grinning up at my extremely hot husband.

_Damn what that uniform does to me!_

"Ugh, gross. So not my type!" she said, pretending to vomit on the side of my car.

"Come on you two, I have to get back to work sometime today. Let's go eat," Edward said, laughing at our antics.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and escorted me into the restaurant. We placed our orders at the counter and found a table near the patio area. The roll-up doors were closed but with the large windows you still felt like you were outside.

Nessa pulled out her laptop and began showing us the pictures from the lake. They really were beautiful. I loved the ones where we were sitting on the porch looking out over the water. It appeared that we were unaware of anyone else. Edward was lying in the hammock and I was lying in his lap with my back to his front. He had his arms around me and our hands rested on my stomach. We looked so at peace and blissful.

My other favorites were of us being playful on the tire swing and those of the picnic by the lake.

We chose to have an eight by ten of the porch photo made for each set of parents and ourselves and several five by sevens of the picnic and tire swing pictures for everyone in the family. Nessa suggested buying everyone a gift certificate for the five by seven frames so they can choose their own. We decided we would do that tomorrow when we ordered the matting for the eight by tens.

Edward had to leave for another meeting, so Nessa and I headed to her house.

When we arrived we went into her office and she pulled up my lingerie pictures. They were amazing. I didn't even recognize myself. The woman I saw looking back at me in the pictures was a sexy, sultry seductress, nothing like how I viewed myself at all.

As we looked through them, I realized there was no way I was going to be able to choose just one to give Edward and I told Nessa this.

"I figured that already," Nessa said with a little smirk.

With a couple more clicks of the mouse she pulled up the most beautiful collage photo which included one shot of each lingerie gift Edward had given me up to that point. In the middle was the dark blue, ankle length negligee from the sixth day and surrounding it were the five other photos, one from each day prior. Each pose complimented the nature of the lingerie. The pajamas photo was sweet and innocent, the bra set was sexy, and the negligees were sultry and seductive.

"Nessa, this is perfect," I said. I couldn't take my eyes off of the collage.

"I can print it for you now if you want it up to an eight by ten but if you want it bigger I will have to take it somewhere else to print it," she said. "I promise it is a professional service Bella and no one will get a copy, but a sixteen by twenty would really be best. I'll even get it framed and wrap it for you."

"Um, okay Nessa, if you're sure." I said, getting very excited but nervous that someone might see me in the lingerie

Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," she said with a giggle. "Would you like the rest burnt to a CD?"

"I would love the rest on a CD," I answered. "Can you do that today?"

Nessa nodded her head as she laughed at my excitement and began clicking the keys on her computer to work her magic with the photos.

_This is going to be the best present I have ever given Edward. I'll have to get Nessa to come back after Christmas and take pictures of me in the rest of the Twelve Days gifts._

After Nessa finished printing and burning everything for me, I headed home to start dinner.

Edward and I had discussed dinner plans and because he knew he would be home too late to spoil me, I told him I would make dinner tonight.

Since it was starting to cool off outside, I decided on homemade chili and cornbread. I quickly browned the ground beef, ground turkey and ground venison in a cast iron pot and sautéed the onion, bell peppers and celery in a skillet. I drained the excess fat off the meat, added the sautéed vegetables and stirred in 2 large cans of tomato sauce. I seasoned the mixture with common, chili powder, cayenne pepper, garlic power, minced garlic, sea salt, and fresh ground black pepper. I stirred all of the ingredients until it came to a boil then turned the heat down, covered it and let it simmer for about an hour.

I set a timer and decided to sit and read until it was time to make the cornbread.

When the timer sounded, I checked on the chili to make sure I didn't need to re-season it. _Gotta love the Food Network._ I mixed on the cornbread according to the directions on the box, with one little exception. Edward and I both loved sweet cornbread so I always add a quarter cup of sugar to the mix. I poured the batter into the pan and placed it in the oven. I then set the timer for twenty more minutes and went back to my book.

When the timer beeped this time I pulled the cornbread out of the oven, stirred the chili and tasted it again; recovering the pot I turned off the heat and decided to check with Edward since he wasn't home yet.

**Hey, Hot Stuff, are you headed home yet? ~B**

**Just pulled into the driveway now, Beautiful. ~E **

I turned and headed to the door and pulled it open just as he closed the door to his truck.

"Anxious to see me, Beautiful?" Edward asked with that panty dropping grin of his.

"Always," I said, my face heating, whether from my blush or my arousal at seeing my handsome husband in his uniform, I wasn't sure. Maybe it was both.

As soon as Edward was within arms reach I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to me in an intense kiss. Edward dropped his gear and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

When we finally had to break apart for air, Edward looked down at me grinning and asked, "What was that for?"

"I missed you today and you kind of woke me up this morning from a really good dream," I said while kissing along his neck. "Besides, you look really hot in your uniform."

"Damn, Bella. Are the fires all out in the kitchen?" Edward asked.

"The only fire in the house that you need to worry about is the one setting your wife on fire. I need you Baby," I whispered while nibbling on his ear.

"Bella," he groaned as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I began pulling his shirt off as he carried me toward our room.

"No," I said. "I want you now."

Edward stopped and sat me back on my feet and began quickly undressing me. I pulled off his belt and began working on his pants, pushing them quickly to the floor. Edward kicked off his boots and pulled off his pants and boxer briefs, tossing them to the side. I did the same, adding my remaining clothes to the pile.

Edward placed me on the couch and began kissing up my legs, just like in my dream. I couldn't believe that I was reliving the dream that was both glorious and hell at the same time. I writhed beneath him and moaned. I reached down, grabbing his hair and pressed his mouth to my clit. I needed him to push me over that edge I had been teetering on all day.

Edward seemed to understand my urgency and began licking and nibbling on my bundle of nerves while thrusting two fingers inside me. He curled his fingers to find that spot that always brought me ecstasy, causing my stomach began to tense even more.

"Edward, please I'm so close. I need you inside me now."

He gave a few more quick thrusts with his fingers and licks with his tongue. He then kissed his way up to my breasts and suckled both before lining himself up with my entrance and pressing into me completely.

"Fuck, Bella! You're so wet and warm, Baby."

"Oh, Edward. You feel so good."

He began moving slowly, but I needed more so I wrapped my legs around his waist and began thrusting my hips toward his. Edward groaned and followed my lead, picking up the pace bringing us to the edge quickly. It only took a few more rapid thrusts from Edward and I found my climax, bringing Edward with me.

We snuggled together on the coach for a few minutes and I realized that we had not even remembered to give him my present yet.

When I mentioned this Edward said, "That just means we will definitely have at least two rounds tonight."

We finally managed to get dressed again and Edward snuck off to set up my gift while I reheated our meal. After we ate, Edward cleaned while I dressed in my latest gift.

This one was very sexy and would definitely have to be added to the photo CD.

Lying on our bed was a white bustier with an attached garter belt, a white G-string, white thigh high hose and white heels. I changed into the lingerie and decided to surprise Edward with a little bit of a variation to this little ensemble. I went to the closet and chose one of Edward's white button-down shirts and put it on, leaving it unbuttoned. I found my string of pearls and put them on. I walked back into our bedroom and placed one knee on the corner of the bed, placing one hand on the bed post and biting the pearls between my teeth while trying to maintain a sexy but innocent looking expression on my face.

When Edward entered the room, he stopped and stared at me, letting his gaze travel slowly from head to toe.

"Fuck," he whispered.

He finally began walking toward me and pulled me into a slow, seductive kiss.

"Bella, do you have any idea how beautiful and sexy you look?" he asked.

He didn't give me a chance to answer but I definitely had a good idea from the way round two ended up being round three and then four before the night was over. We hadn't been able to get enough of each other tonight and I certainly would never complain.

**AN: So did you like Bella's little addition to today's gift? Let me know. See ya tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twelve Days of Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Meyer and no copyright infringement in intended.**

**AN: Short note: Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and Eternally Addicted, my wonderful Beta. Enjoy**.

Chapter 9 – Pink Silk and Chocolate Strawberries

Edward and I slept in after our late night and when we finally forced ourselves to leave the warmth of our bed we made breakfast together. I wasn't feeling quite right this morning, not really sick really, but a little off. We made biscuits and gravy with pan sausage then sat down to plan our day while we ate. I felt better after eating a little and drinking some juice so we decided to dress and head to the framing store.

Edward decided to shower first and began undressing, removing his boxers and t-shirt after starting the shower. His muscles rippled across his back as he placed the towel over the warmer and turned to step into the shower. I took in the rest of his body, from his muscular shoulders and back, down to his tight ass, and on to his toned thighs and calves. _Damn, this man is sex on legs. _

I watched as the water cascaded down his muscular form and bit my bottom lip as I leaned against the wall and ran my hand along my neck.

"Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to join me?" I looked up to see Edward gazing over his shoulder at me with his sexy smirk in place.

Without a second thought I began undressing and quickly joined my husband in the shower.

I ran my hands slowly over his chest, up over his shoulders and around his neck, finally tangling my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. I pulled his lips to mine and devoured his lips in a heated kiss. He opened his mouth to me and our tongues tangled together in a seductive dance as our wet bodies molded together under the warm water of the shower. Edward slowly walked me backward to the wall, pressing my back against the cool tiles and his hard erection against my stomach. One of his hands was buried in my hair while the other traveled to my leg, grasping it and raising it up over his hip. His lips left mine long enough to tell me to wrap my other leg around his waist. I immediately followed his directions and locked my feet behind his back, causing his tip to press against my very wet opening. We both groaned and Edward pushed forward, entering me slowly while pressing my harder against the tile wall of the shower. Once he was completely encased in me he stilled and broke our kiss.

"Bella, you are so tight," he moaned. "I'll never get enough of you."

"Edward, I love you. You feel so wonderful. I need you all the time."

He wound one of his arms around my waist to help support me and braced the other against the tile wall as he began slowly moving his hips, increasing the sensation building in my stomach and I moved my hips to match his rhythm. We continued this erotic dance for what seemed like an eternity, but still could never be long enough, increasing the speed then slowing down to draw out our pleasure. We both reached the point where we were at the edge and needed release and the dance became erratic, our thrusts more frenzied.

"Oh, Fuck, Baby, I'm close," I cried and Edward dipped his head and took my nipple between his teeth lightly.

"Cum for me, Bella. Now!" he demanded.

And with that demand and another deep thrust I flew over the edge, my body shaking with the effects of my orgasm.

"Shit, Bella!"

With just one more thrust I felt Edward tense and release inside me as he threw his head back and moaned loudly. He sagged into me and I lowered my legs back to the floor of the shower. We clung to each other for support as the recovered from the after effects of our lovemaking.

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and slowly pulled back.

"Are you okay, Love?" he asked.

"I'm better than okay," I answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm excellent but we are running out of hot water so we better finish our shower quickly," he replied with a smirk.

By the time we finished showering the hot water was nonexistent but it was so worth it.

We finished dressing and prepared to leave the house when I saw I had a missed call from Esme on my phone. _Crap, I forgot about her wanting to meet with us for lunch today._ It was already twelve-thirty and the call came in over an hour ago. I listened to the message quickly and was not surprised that she wanted to know about our lunch plans.

"Edward, I forgot about your mom wanting to meet us for lunch today. Do we have time to meet her today?"

"Sure, why don't I call her and I'll tell her you were in the shower when she called," Edward said.

"Alright, the two of you decide where you want to eat and I'll put the pictures we need frames for in a box so she can't see them," I said.

By the time Edward was off the phone with Esme I had the pictures in a slender box and placed them in one of my many book bags. They had decided on Vernon's Kuntry Katfish, a local favorite that everyone from the average person to the local celebrities frequented. Their food was wonderfully artery clogging but they had the best Good Pie and Banana Pudding in the state.

Edward and I quickly left the house and made our way to meet Esme.

When we arrived the restaurant was packed, but we expected that so we just put our name on the waiting list and took a seat in the vestibule. Esme arrived and we talked about Christmas and how things were going at the clinic.

"Those poor boys on the Texans can't stay out of the clinic this season," Esme said sadly. "It seems like every week another player gets hurt and has to come in. It's great for business but I hate to see them get hurt like that. At least they have not been too serious so far."

"I can't believe they have had their best season in franchise history after being plagued with all these injuries," Edward said. "I mean we have lost both our quarterbacks and had to hunt for replacements, on top of all the other injuries."

"I know, and then you have the defensive coach going out with surgery this week," I said.

I didn't watch football much, I was more of a baseball fan, but you couldn't turn on the news right now without hearing something about the Texans since they were doing so well.

They called our names and we were escorted to our table. I noticed that today's special was chicken and dumplings so I told the hostess I didn't need a menu. _The only thing better than their Good Pie and Banana pudding was their chicken and dumplings._ The hostess took our drink order and Edward and Esme looked over their menus.

Soon the waitress came to take our order.

"Hi, my name is Cristi and I'll be your waitress today," she said as she walked up.

I glanced up and smiled. "Hi, Cristi. How are you doing?" I greeted her.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's good to see you again," she said and reached over to give me a hug.

Cristi had been one of my students during my first year of teaching. She was twenty now and was attending Texas A & M's veterinary program while she worked here part-time during school breaks. Cristi had met a nice young man named Dan who taught at the fire school at A & M and was a firefighter for College Station. He was a little older than her but only by about four years and they were very happy.

"It's good to see you too. You remember my husband Edward and this is my mother-n-law Esme," I said as I introduced everyone. "Esme and Edward, this is Cristi, one of my favorite students."

Cristi blushed and greeted Esme and Edward, "It's nice to meet you."

"How is school going?" I asked.

"Getting harder but I love every minute. I never would have guessed how much of the math you taught in sixth grade would be needed when learning how to help a horse give birth," she said with a giggle.

"I always told all of you that you would be surprised with what you would use that stuff for," I replied, laughing right along with her.

Something caught the sunlight shining through the window and I looked closer at Cristi's hand.

"Do you have something you'd like to share with me Cristi?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and shifted my gaze to her hand.

Her face broke out in a huge smile and she blushed, showing me the ring on her left hand.

"Dan asked me to marry him on Thanksgiving at my parents' house," she sighed.

"Congratulations," I said.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to send you an invitation to the wedding," she said. "I better get your order before my other tables think I forgot about them."

We gave her our orders and she went to place them with the kitchen.

Over lunch we talked more about Christmas and what was going on in our daily lives. Soon it was time to go.

Edward and I ran our errand to the frame store and the gentleman we spoke to last time assured us that the pictures would be ready in two days. That would give us just enough time to wrap them before Christmas.

By the time we finished with the frames it was getting late so we headed home. Edward said that he had a meeting to go to and that he would bring home dinner. He dropped me off at the house and I curled up in my favorite chair with the faux fur blanket Edward had given me a few days ago and watched a Christmas movie on Lifetime.

A short time later, my phone alerted me to an incoming text.

**Hi, Beautiful. Look in the second drawer of the dresser in the guest room. There is a box waiting for you. Open it and put on what is inside. I'll be home soon. ~E**

I walked into the guestroom and opened the drawer he indicated in the text to find a somewhat large box that barely fit in the drawer. It was wrapped in shimmery silver paper with a card attached to the top.

I pulled the box from the drawer and sat down with it on the bed. Taking the card out of its envelope, I carefully read what it said.

On the front was a picture of a romantic picnic laid out neatly in front of our fire place. I opened the card and Edward had hand written a message.

_Meet me for a picnic in front of our fireplace at 6:30_

_ Wear your new present and I promise to have another surprise waiting._

_ Love,_

_ Edward_

I closed the card and checked the time, I had thirty minutes. _How was he going to pull this one off when he wasn't even home?_ I shook my head and opened the gift.

Inside the box was a pink and black Merry Widow set with black thigh high hose and Alexander McQueen black lace peep toe pumps. At the bottom of the box was the most luxurious silk kimono robe from Agent Provocateur that was black with pink accents along the collar and sleeves. I removed my clothes and decided to take a quick shower in the guest bathroom to freshen up just a little before dressing in my latest gift. Once dressed, I looked at the clock and realized it was time to head to the living room, although I was sure that Edward could not possibly have everything ready.

As I entered the living room, the only lights I could see were coming from the fire in the fire place and the hundreds of twinkling Christmas lights decorating the room. I remembered hanging the ones on the mantle and on the tree, but the ones hanging from the ceiling were new. Illuminated by the Christmas lights and the fireplace was the romantic picnic from the card with one difference, Edward was lounging on the floor with his back against the front of the couch in nothing but silk boxers and a robe left open to expose his magnificent chest.

"Are you hungry, Love?" Edward asked.

I was so awestruck by the sight in front of me that I could only nod my head.

He held his hand out to me and I walked to him, accepting his hand as he guided me to the floor next to him.

Finding my voice I asked, "How did you do all of this? I mean you weren't even home half an hour ago."

"Like I said before, Love, it's all in the planning. Besides, I can't tell you all my secrets," he said.

Edward started uncovering various dishes, revealing all my favorite foods. Our first course was clam chowder, followed by grilled shrimp, shrimp scampi and stuffed crab served with baked potatoes. After we had finished eating our main course I didn't think I could eat another bite until Edward uncovered the last container—chocolate covered strawberries—my absolute favorite food of all time.

Edward slowly picked up one of the strawberries and brought it to my lips, placing it gently into my mouth. I bit down, sucking on the juices and moaning at the wonderful sweet flavors on my tongue. Edward leaned forward and slowly licked the excess juice and chocolate from lips and kissed me. The kiss soon became heated but Edward pulled back and brought the rest of the strawberry to my lips. I ate the remainder of the succulent berry then reached for one to feed to Edward.

We took turns feeding each other, kissing, licking the chocolate and juice that escaped each other's mouths until there was only one strawberry left.

"Bella, lie back. I have plans for that last berry," he whispered in my ear as his hands removed my robe.

I willingly complied and settled on the blanket stretched across the wooden floor.

Edward picked up the last strawberry and gently placed the tip against my lips, allowing me to only nibble slightly on the end. He then trailed the now moist chocolate and berry slowly over my chin, down my neck and over the swell on my breasts that were exposed over the top of my lingerie. He sat the strawberry on the plate and retraced the path of the strawberry with his mouth, kissing, licking, sucking away all the strawberry and chocolate.

"Mmmm," Edward moaned. "Even better with Bella mixed in with it."

He repeated this process until I was about to explode and gripped his hair, holding him to my breasts.

"Edward, please. You're killing me. I need you."

"Sit up, Love," he said.

I rose up and he quickly released the eyelet closures on the corset like top, freeing my breast to his hungry mouth. His next stop was to release my hose from the garters and toss the lingerie behind him on the floor.

He began the torture with the delectable fruit again but this time trailed it all the way to the top of my panties, drawing intricate designs across my breasts and stomach. The torture continued when his mouth retraced the path of the strawberry ever so slowly, pausing to savor each breast and the sensitive area around my navel.

Mercifully, when Edward reached my panties he slowly removed them along with my hose and began kissing back up body. He skipped the area I wanted him most and reached for the strawberry again; taking a bite from the offending fruit he knelt over me and kissed me, sharing the delectable flavor still on his lips.

I reached down and pushed his boxers to his knees, needing to feel his naked body against mine. He pushed his boxers the remainder of the way down and removed his robe before rolling us over to allow me to straddle him. He cupped my breasts and I arched my back while grinding into his erection.

I rocked back and forth, enjoying the sensation his erection rubbing against my clit was causing, but still needing more.

Lifting up on my knees, I took him into my hand and positioned him at my entrance then sunk down taking him all the way inside me.

We both groaned at the sensation while Edward's hands quickly gripped my hips. I began rocking back and forth, feeling him movie within me and bringing me closer to my climax.

Edward lifted my hips and began thrusting while guiding my movements. The feeling was so intense. No words were spoken; only moans, groans and grunts could be heard. I could feel the muscles in my lower stomach tighten and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. With just a few more thrusts, my climax hit me like a wave and I threw my head back, muscles clinching.

"Ugh, Edward!"

His thrusts sped up and he followed me with a loud grunt, his hands tightening on my hips.

"Bella!"

I collapsed on Edward's chest and we stayed wrapped in each other's arms, recovering from our intense lovemaking.

When I could finally speak I said, "I think you forgot to mention one final course to our dinner."

"What would that be, Beautiful?" he asked with confusion in his tired voice.

"Jell-O," I said. "Since you have definitely mastered turning me into a pile Jell-O, I figured that was our last course."

Edward laughed and hugged me tighter to his chest.

"I love you, Beautiful," he said.

"I love you too, Handsome." I said with a very satisfied smile on my face.

**AN: I always loved dessert. Only three days left.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twelve Days of Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Meyer and no copyright infringement in intended.**

**AN: Hope you enjoy this one. Edward has to work today but I think the gifts and visitors will make up for his absence. Thanks as always to all my readers, reviewers and of course Eternally Addicted, my wonderful, talented Beta. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 – My Favorite Things

When the annoying sound of Edward's alarm clock sounded we both groaned. He turned the alarm off and I snuggled into his side, enjoying the warmth for just a few more seconds.

"Can't you call in sick?" I pouted, not wanting him to leave me or the bed for the next twenty-four hours.

"I wish I could but at least seniority has its perks and I'm off Christmas Day," he said with just as much longing in his voice.

"I guess that will have to do then," I said, still not thrilled he was leaving.

I rolled over to my side of the bed and snuggled further under the covers just as a queasy feeling came over me. I decided I better eat something to ease the feeling and then I could take it easy today, snuggle under the covers and read a book or something. As I rose out of the bed the queasy feeling changed to full blown nausea and I made a beeline to the bathroom. Edward quickly followed me and held my hair as I threw up what was left of last night's meal and then some. He grabbed me a wet wash cloth and helped me back to bed.

Edward left the room and returned with a glass of water and some lite toast.

"Here, Beautiful. Try to eat some toast and drink some water, then we will see how you feel after that. I'm going to call in sick so I can take care of you," Edward said worriedly, turning to get his phone from his side of the bed.

"Edward, don't call in. I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug or something. If you call in they might make you work Christmas and I would rather you be home then. I'll be fine," I said.

He seemed to be debating with himself while staring at me and finally decided to trust my judgment.

"Alright, but if you start feeling worse you need to call me and I will come home," he said with a worried expression on his face.

"I promise and if I'm not feeling better by lunchtime, I'll call one of our mothers and they can take care of me. You focus on coming home to me tomorrow," I told him.

This seemed to make him feel better so he left our bedroom to shower and dress for work.

I finished the toast and water by the time he was out of the shower and I was already feeling much better. I moved from the bed to my favorite chair in the living room and was reading my book when Edward entered dressed for work.

"I called Mom and told her you weren't feeling well this morning and it was the weirdest thing, she sounded excited," Edward said as he entered the room.

"Edward, why did you call her? I'm feeling better already," I scolded him.

"I worry, Sweetheart, and you know that I will feel better if one of my parents check on you while I'm at work," I explained as he knelt down in front of my chair.

He placed his hand on my forehead, checking to see if I was running a temperature, which I wasn't.

Standing back up, Edward said, "Well, since you're staying in today, your gift will be perfect. So, why don't you wait here and I'll get it for you. You can open it while I finish gathering my things for work."

He walked over to the tree and picked up gift bag that had Eeyore wearing a Santa hat and carried it over to me. I thought this was a gift he had picked up for Angela that I didn't know about, I had no idea it was for me.

I pulled the tissue paper out to reveal two sets of Eeyore pajamas, the first set was a purple tank and shorts set in cotton while the second set was a blue t-shirt with purple plaid pants. Below the pajamas was a Mickey Mouse ears hat that looked kind of nautical. I pulled those out to reveal an envelope. I removed the envelope and pulled the card out. The front had a picture of Cinderella's Castle from Disney World and as I opened the card two slips of paper fell in my lap. Inside the card Edward wrote:

_Beautiful,_

_ I know that you love Eeyore, so therefore you will love the pjs. _

_I also know spending our honeymoon at Disney World was a dream come_

_true for you. _

_So I hope you will enjoy our Spring Break vacation on the Disney Fantasy Cruise_

_ship._

_ I Love You,_

_ Edward_

I looked down in my lap to the two pieces of paper that had fallen out of the card. They were the tickets for the cruise on the Disney Fantasy. With a shaking hand I picked them up and I heard a high pitched squeal pierce the silence in the house. I had not realized it had come from me until I heard Edward's hurried footsteps rushing toward me from the front of the house.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked anxiously as he reached my side.

I threw myself into his arms and kissed him, showing him I was more that alright.

When I pulled back, I had tears streaming down my cheeks and I looked at the man that I loved with all my heart and soul.

"You are taking us on a Disney cruise in March?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"I am, Beautiful. We leave the day you get out of school, for Florida, and set sail the following day," he said and then kissed me on the forehead.

Edward got up and headed toward the front of the house again and said, "Mom will be over soon but I have to go so that I'm not late for work."

I got up and followed him to the door.

"Thank you for my pajamas, Mickey ears and the cruise. You are entirely too good to me. I love you. Please be careful and come home to me," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him gently.

"I love you too, Princess, and you are very welcome for all your gifts. Keep in mind that it is not like I haven't enjoyed your gifts as well," he replied with a smirk. "And you know that I will always be careful so that I can come home to my lovely wife."

With that Edward kissed me again and walked to his truck, loading everything inside for work before waving goodbye. I watched him pull out of the driveway before I closed the door and returned to the living room to clean up from the gift. I carried the clothes into our room and decided to shower and dress for the day, thinking it would help me feel even better.

The warm shower did make me feel better and the queasy feeling in my stomach was actually going away as I dressed in comfy sweat pants and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail and went into the kitchen for some juice. While there I fixed me some scrambled eggs and more toast, I was really hungry all of a sudden, and carried my plate into the living room to eat in front of the TV. I settled on a Lifetime Christmas movie and enjoyed my breakfast.

Just as the movie ended there was a knock on the door. _I wonder who that could be._ I took my dishes to the kitchen on my way to answer the door. Looking through the peep hole, I saw Esme, Mom and Nessa standing there with wide smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Hi, ladies. What are you doing here?" I greeted the trio.

"Oh, we heard you were feeling under the weather and thought we would come and take care of you dear," Esme said, a little too cheerfully.

"I'm feeling better already and I just finished eating breakfast with no problem. I think it was just a bug or something," I told them as I closed the door and followed them into the living room.

"Well, that is good to here," Mom replied happily before sitting on the sofa.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink or eat?" I asked.

"I'll make hot tea for everyone. Can you show me where the kettle is, Bella?" Nessa asked.

"Sure, Nessa," I said suspiciously.

I followed Nessa into the kitchen and pulled out the kettle, filling it with water and placing it on the stove. I turned to Nessa and caught her staring at me.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with all of you?" I asked, completely frustrated.

"Bella, when was the last time you had your period?" Nessa asked with a smirk on her face.

I looked at her in total shock. _Why was she asking me this? What was going on?_ My mind started racing and I tried to remember when my last cycle was. I remember that I was giving the kids the benchmark test which was the week of Thanksgiving.

"Thanksgiving week," I said, heading to the calendar we kept on the pantry door.

I counted the weeks and then counted them again_. I should have had my period last week. Oh, my God. I'm late. _

I slowly turned around and looked a Nessa, one hand covering my mouth and one on my stomach. She was standing there with a Walgreens bag in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Go do the test, but go to the guest bathroom so you miss the moms in the living room. I'll make the tea and let you know when to check the results," Nessa whispered while handing me the bag.

I nodded my head, took the bag and headed quietly to the guest bath. I quickly read the directions, still not believing that this could be real, and completed the test. I placed the test on the back of the toilet and went to sit on the bed, staring at the doorway to the bathroom.

I was still sitting there when Nessa came in and asked me if I wanted her to look at the results. I shook my head and slowly walked into the bathroom. I peeked at the little window and the plus sign confirmed what I had hoped. _I'm pregnant! _ _Edward and I had been trying for about six months but with no luck. I can't believe this. I have to call Edward._

I turned around and looked a Nessa.

"Well, Sweetie, what does it say? Are you pregnant?" Nessa asked impatiently.

"Um… It's ….," I stammered. I couldn't speak so I finally just nodded my head yes.

Nessa squealed and pulled me into a hug.

Tears began pouring down our faces and we held each other tightly, two sobbing messes hugging each other with excitement.

"Girls, is everything okay?" Mom called out to us from the living room.

"We heard someone scream," Esme said, sounding concerned.

I pulled back from Nessa and whispered, "We can't let them know before Edward. Tell them I got sick again. Hurry."

Nessa left the room and I heard her telling Esme and my mom that I just made a noise as I ran from the room to the restroom to throw up. Esme wanted to check on me, going into doctor mode quickly, but Nessa said she just left me and that I was just rinsing my mouth out.

I cleared away all the evidence of the pregnancy test and joined the ladies in the living room. Nessa had made me a cup of tea with peppermint in it to help with my nausea at Esme's request. I sipped my tea and thought of how I would tell Edward that we were going to have a baby.

After everyone decided that I was fine and they could leave me to recover from my "virus" on my own, they left me to relax in peace and quiet. I hugged Nessa at the door and whispered a thank you to her. She just patted my back and squeezed me a little tighter.

I decided to call my OB/GYN to schedule an appointment and was surprised when the receptionist said they had a cancelation for tomorrow morning if I would like it. I told her yes and scheduled the appointment.

This gave me an idea. I decided to text Edward.

**Do you have to work your extra job tomorrow? ~B**

**No, do you have something you want to do? ~E**

**I'm still not feeling well so I called the doctor to make an appointment. Thought you might want to go with me. ~B**

**Of course I do. What time? ~E**

**They had a cancelation at 9 tomorrow morning so I took it. ~B**

**That will give me time to come home and shower before we have to leave. Do you need me to come home now? ~E**

**No, I'm ok. Just don't want to take any chances with Christmas coming up. ~B**

**Alright, Beautiful. If you're sure. I love you. Text if you need me. ~E**

**I'm sure. I love you too. I'll always need you, Handsome. Be careful. ~B**

I spent the rest of the day relaxing and coming to terms with the reality that Edward and I were going to be parents.

**AN: I know this wasn't a surprise to most of you but I think it will be to Edward. Who is looking forward to Edward's reaction? How about the grandparents?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twelve Days of Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer while all original plots and characters belong to teamswitzerlandmom and her Fireward. No copyright infringement was intended.**

**AN: Thank you to all those who are reading my little story and a special thank you to those who are reviewing. I wish I could send each of you a Fireward of your own for Christmas. Eternally Addicted is the best Beta and a wonderful friend. Without her this story would be a giant, incoherent mess. Please read all her stories and show her some love!**

Chapter 11 – Surprise!

After spending the evening planning how to surprise Edward with the news of our pregnancy, I decided that I would just have him drive me to the OB/GYN's office. It would be fun to watch his face as he tried to figure out why we were at Dr. Jimmy Platt's office instead of his father, Dr. James Platt's office who is our family physician. They are in the same building and on the same floor so it would not be until we turned the opposite direction from the family practice office that he would start to wonder what was going on.

I woke early so I could maybe stop the morning sickness, shower and dress before Edward made it home, but I was still dressing when he came into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling this morning, Beautiful?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I leaned into his embrace and replied, "Better now that you are home."

Edward placed a kiss on top of my head and hugged me tighter. I relaxed further into his embrace and closed my eyes, just enjoying him holding me.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I better take my shower and change so we can head to the doctor," Edward said before kissing me again and releasing me.

I sighed and finished dressing for my appointment, my nerves getting the better of me and causing more queasiness.

I decided some hot tea would help and made my way into the kitchen to boil the water. While the water was boiling I returned to the bathroom to see if Edward wanted coffee or anything for breakfast. He said coffee would be great and just toast or something lite would be fine for breakfast.

I returned to kitchen and started the coffee and toast then made my tea. Edward entered the kitchen dressed similarly to me in jeans, sweatshirt and tennis shoes. We ate breakfast and loaded into Edward's truck to head for Dr. Platt's office.

The hospital where Dr. Platt's office was had valet parking so Edward pulled up and we left the truck with the valet. Edward escorted me to the elevator and pushed the up button. When the elevator arrived, when entered and he pushed the button for the fourth floor while I fidgeted with the hem of my sweatshirt.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked with a worried expression on his handsome face.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," I answered but my voice wavered a little.

Edward eyed me funny but we arrived at the fourth floor and the elevator doors opened before he could comment. I left the elevator and turned right toward Dr. Jimmy Platt's office and Edward paused in the hallway.

"Bella?"

I turned and told him, "Come on, Edward. We are seeing Dr. Jimmy Platt today."

Edward followed me with a confused look on his face.

I walked in the door and told the receptionist I was there to see Dr. Platt for a possible OB appointment and I heard Edward say "What?" quietly behind me.

I turned around to see my wonderful husband with a shocked expression on his face looking at me like I had just grown three heads.

"Bella, what are you saying?" Edward finally asked.

"Edward, my period is a week late and I took a home test yesterday. It was positive. We are here to confirm that we're pregnant," I answered with a sheepish grin on my face.

"A-are..um..are you sure?" Edward stammered.

"Am I sure that we are pregnant or that we are here to make sure that we are pregnant?" I teased.

"We are pregnant? You're telling me that we are going to have a baby?" Edward asked again with a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Yes, Love, I am telling you that we are going to have a baby," I said with just as big a smile on my face.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and kissed me passionately, then set me back on my feet and took my face in his hands.

"I love you so much," he whispered and kissed me again.

A throat cleared behind me and we looked over my shoulder to see Dr. Platt's Nurse Elizabeth grinning at us.

"Dr. Platt is ready for you, Mrs. Cullen," Elizabeth said with a little chuckle.

I turned and Edward took my hand in his as we followed Elizabeth into the exam room area.

I was asked to give a urine sample, weighed and taken to an exam room where Elizabeth took my vitals and asked me questions about my last period and if I had taken a home pregnancy test. I told her the information and explained the morning sickness and increased fatigue I had felt over that last few days. She wrote everything down and said the doctor would be with us shortly as she left the room.

Edward was still beaming then realization hit him.

"How did you get a test?" Edward asked. "Did you think you were pregnant and not tell me?"

"Yesterday our moms and Nessa came over to check on me since I was not feeling well. Nessa brought a test with her because she suspected something was up. She asked me a couple of questions about my last period then pulled the test out of her purse. I took the test in the guest bathroom and we hid it from our moms," I explained. "The only other person that knows is Nessa I promise."

At this point Dr. Platt walked in and said, "Well, Edward and Bella, I guess congratulations are in order. From the urine sample that you gave us, you are pregnant and from the information that you gave Elizabeth, I'm going to estimate that your due date is around August 30, 2012. We can do an ultrasound in a few more weeks to get a more definitive due date, but it looks like you will start the school year with a new baby."

"You're sure she is pregnant?" Edward asked Dr. Platt, the excitement evident in his voice.

"I'm sure, Edward. We will schedule another visit for a couple of weeks from now to do a physical exam and an internal ultrasound, but her urine test was very clear, Bella is pregnant," Dr. Platt reassured Edward.

Dr. Platt left the room with Edward and me following behind him. We stopped at the counter to make our next appointment and headed for the elevator.

We stood in the hallway, waiting for the elevator to arrive when suddenly I was lifted into Edward's arms and twirled in the air.

"Edward, stop please, Honey, you are not helping my queasy stomach," I cried as I giggled at his playful behavior.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you sick. Are you okay? I'm just so excited. We have to call everyone," Edward rambled as he held me to his chest.

"Edward, put me down and calm down," I said while giggling at my enthusiastic husband. "We can decide all of this in the truck."

"Yea, yea, okay. We'll talk about it in the truck," Edward agreed distractedly.

We finally made it out of the hospital and into the truck without Edward spontaneously combusting with joy, though he did tell random strangers that we were having a baby, including the valet. They all congratulated us good naturedly and smiled at a very happy father-to-be.

Edward drove us to the frame store to pick up the pictures for our parents, then we went to Target to pick up boxes to wrap them in. While we were there I had an idea of how to tell our parents about the baby.

"Edward, since it is only two days until Christmas, why don't we wrap a cute baby outfit for the grandparents with the pictures," I suggested. "We could wrap it in a smaller box but include it inside the box with the pictures."

"Bella, what a wonderful idea," Edward stated excitedly.

We went to the baby isle and found some cute little one piece outfits with Christmas sayings on them. We chose three cute ones and decided to wrap one up for Nessa and Jake just for fun.

We went to the register, made our purchases and headed home.

Once we were home we wrapped the gifts and Edward told me to pack an overnight bag, or at least something to wear tomorrow shopping and something nice to go out to eat in, that he had the rest of my night clothes handled.

For my casual clothing I packed jeans and a red sweater along with the red and black bra and panties that Edward had given me the first day of his special countdown to Christmas. Then I added some cute Christmas socks and my red and black New Balance tennis shoes. For our dinner date I chose a simple tan sleeveless dress paired with a thin black belt and black heels. I made sure to add a black dress coat just in case it was cold enough and we were walking around outside a lot tomorrow night. I packed my toiletries and grabbed my black leather jacket for tonight and shopping tomorrow.

By the time I had finished packing my overnight bag Edward had packed his bag and was waiting for me in the living room. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"Just thinking about how next Christmas will be so different and exciting with a little one here," he said with his crooked grin that I loved so much on his handsome face.

"I know and I can't wait," I said rising up to kiss him gently on the lips.

When we ended the gentle kiss Edward gathered our bags and we left the house, loading everything in my Volvo.

"So are you going to tell me where we are headed?" I questioned him, knowing that I would not get an answer.

"Bella, you know the answer to that question so why are you asking me?" Edward asked me back.

"Just checking to see if the excitement of being a daddy would make you slip up," I said with a mischievous grin as he backed out of the driveway.

Edward chuckled and shook his head.

We talked about plans for the baby and how we would change the guest room into a nursery, what names we would want for a boy or girl and if I would go back to work once the baby was born. We had discussed the work issue before we started trying to get pregnant and we had decided that we both wanted me to stay home but we wanted to make sure we could afford to do that without having to use Edward's inheritance from his grandparents too heavily. We liked that we could live on our incomes without relying on his inheritance income for day to day expenses, but if it allowed me to stay home to raise our children it would be a sacrifice we were willing to consider.

By the time we decided to look at what could cut back on to save on our monthly expenses Edward was turning into a beautiful bed and breakfast about thirty miles west of town. I had mentioned that I had always wanted to see the inside of this house before it was turned into a bed and breakfast but had never gotten the chance.

Edward pulled up to the front doors and turned off the car.

"We are staying here tonight. The owners were nice enough to set up a special dinner and room just for us before they left for Christmas with their family. Everything should be ready for us inside," Edward said.

I was speechless. He had done it again. He had arranged another night while either at work or with me the entire time. _How does he do it?_

We got out of the car and Edward grabbed our bags from the trunk. We walked up the stairs to the front door to find it unlocked and walked into the most beautiful entryway. The cherry wood floors were polished to perfection and led to a sweeping staircase. On either side of the hallway were two doors. The first one led to the parlor with antique furniture from the eighteen hundreds and a large fireplace. The other door led to a formal dining room with a dark cherry dining table and chairs with matching china hutch and buffet. Already set up on the dining table was an intimate dinner for two, complete with candles and fine china. Edward escorted me to the table and pulled my seat out for me.

"Wait here, Beautiful and I'll take care of our bags then bring out dinner," Edward said.

I nodded and looked around the amazing room.

Edward wasn't gone long and returned to the table with two plates of food, placing them on top of the plates already on the table.

"I guess Mrs. Cope wanted to make sure the food was hot because she had these in the warmer," Edward said before placing a kiss on my temple.

We ate a delicious meal of pot roast, mashed potatoes and carrots with homemade rolls and water, since the wine Edward had arranged was now out of the question.

Once we cleaned up from our meal, Edward led me up the stairs to the second floor where he opened the door to the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The entire room, with the exception of the cherry wood floor, was white. The walls and ceiling were a horizontal wood plank which had been white washed, bed was an antique white wrought iron frame with white bedding and a white canopy and white chandelier hanging in the center. Throughout the entire room, blended with the canopy and along the walls and ceiling were white icicle lights. The entire room looked like an indoor winter wonderland. It was breathtaking and I stood in the middle of the room in complete awe.

Edward walked behind me and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to draw you a bath and lay out your gift for today. Join me in the bathroom in five minutes?"

I simply nodded my head, still awestruck by the sight in front of me and the fact my wonderful husband never ceased to surprise me.

I waited five minutes and walked into the bathroom and found my amazing love of my life waiting for me in a large antique claw foot tub filled with bubbles. There were candles on every flat surface providing the only light in the room. I removed my clothes, pulled my hair up into a messy bun and took Edward's hand as he held it out to help me into the tub.

I sank slowly into the warm, soapy water and leaned my back against his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me, gently placing his hands on my flat stomach. He slowly began kissing my neck and rubbing small circles over my stomach. I relaxed into him further and closed my eyes. I felt him shift and he began washing my body gently. He carefully lifted me from his chest and washed my back. He rinsed the soap from my body and lifted me from the tub, gently rubbing my body dry with a towel.

"Your new lingerie is here on the counter. There is a bench over here for you to use to dress. I'll be waiting in the bedroom," Edward said while pointing to the various items as he spoke.

He left me to dress in my newest gift. I walked to the counter to find a pale pink strapless bustier with black lace completely covering it, matching thong panties, black thigh high hose with a ruffle and a bow at the top and the black shoes from the navy negligee. I dressed in the newest lingerie set and had to admit that I thought it was one of the sexiest ones he had picked so far.

I let my hair down to fall freely down my back, giving myself one last look before I headed into the bedroom. Edward was standing with his back to me looking out the window in just black silk sleep pants. With the light from the Christmas lights and the moon shining in the window, he almost appeared to have an ethereal glow to his muscular body. _He really did look like a god tonight._

Edward must have sensed my presence because he turned around and smiled that panty dropping grin of his and walked toward me. Once he reached me he took my hand and led me to the side of the bed then pulled me into his arms.

"You are the most beautiful, sexy woman I have ever seen, Bella. I love you," Edward said then lowered his head to take my lips in a sensual kiss that made my knees weak.

Edward deepened the kiss, our tongues stroking one another's longingly and we moaned into the kiss. Edward picked me up bridal style, never breaking our kiss and placed me on the bed. He covered my body with his and allowed his hands to begin roaming my body with gentle caresses while mine began roaming his back and shoulders. Edward broke our kiss only to begin kissing across my jaw to my ear and then down my neck to the swell of my breasts and back again to my lips. He repeated this circuit several times, driving me insane with need. Sensing my need for more, Edward began slowly removing my bustier using the front closures, adding kisses to the skin revealed. Once the bustier was completely removed, he cupped my breasts, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs while kissing and nibbling gently on my stomach.

I gripped Edward's shoulders and threw my head back from the sensations that his mouth and hands were causing. Edward continued to slowly kiss his way back to my breasts while still massaging them with his hands. When he finally brought the first taught peak into his mouth my back arched off the bed and a loud moan left my lips. He continued the sensual assault until I couldn't take any more.

"Please, Edward, I need you now," I cried.

I felt Edward move his hands to my panties and begin removing them at a torturously slow pace. I reached down to remove his sleep pants and one of his hands stopped me.

"Not yet, Love. Soon I promise," Edward said so seductively.

All I could do was groan and drop my hand to grip the sheets. Edward continued removing my panties and then kissed his way to where I desperately needed him. Edward licked me slowly taking in my entire wet heat before slow teasing my clit with his tongue. One of his hands traveled to my breast, teasing and massaging the taut peak some more. He slowly inserted two fingers into me while teasing my clit with his tongue. Curling his fingers while slowly moving them in and out of me, he hit that special spot inside me that always sent me over the edge.

I was writhing beneath him and calling out his name, begging for more.

"Please, Edward. I need you now, please."

Edward moaned against my clit and the vibration was enough to send me soaring over into the oblivion of my orgasm. I clinched around Edward's fingers and he continued to pump them in and out of me slowly, drawing out my orgasm.

When I had thought I was finally coming down from one of the most intense orgasms I had ever experienced I felt Edward shift his body to cover mine more fully and slowly pushed inside me. We both moaned loudly and once Edward had completely entered me he stilled to regain his composure. He slowly began to move his hips and I met his movements with my own.

We continued at this slow pace and the tightening of the muscles in my stomach pushed me to increase my movements but I let Edward lead. Edward's breathing began to become more irregular and his thrusts began to increase. He reached above us and grabbed the headboard, using the added height for better leverage and began moving faster and more erratic. The change of angle allowed him to go deeper and brought me to the edge again almost immediately. With just a few more quick, hard thrusts I was overtaken by my second climax of the night. Edward followed behind me calling my name and dropping to the bed at my side.

After our breathing had returned to normal and I could move again, I rolled over and snuggled into Edward's side.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" I asked quietly.

"I'm wonderful. I am in a beautiful bed and breakfast with the mother of my child who I just made mad, passionate love to. I'm pretty sure life doesn't get better than this," Edward said as he hugged me tighter to him.

"Well, I would have to agree with you because I am married to the most romantic, loving, handsome man who is the father of my child and just gave me two of the most mind blowing orgasms in the history of the world," I said. "So you are right, life can't get much better than this."

Edward climbed out of bed and unplugged all the Christmas lights, made sure all the candles were out and then joined me under the covers. We snuggled into one another and fell asleep knowing that we would be parents by this time next year and that we could finally share all the love we have with each other with our little boy or girl.

**AN: we are almost to the end. Only one day left. What could Edward possibly still have up his sleeve?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve Days of Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; I own a brand new Kia Soul and the heart of my very own Fireward.**

**AN: This is the last chapter for these two. There are no definite plans for sequels or outtakes but a little plot bunny is hopping around in my head. Edward trying all this with a little one around next year could be really fun. Thanks for sharing this little ride with me.**

Chapter 12 – Merry Christmas, Baby

When I woke the next morning I stretched and reached across the bed, searching for Edward but came up empty. I opened my eyes and started to look around the room as the first wave of nausea hit me. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom quickly expelling everything that was left of last night's dinner. _Ugh, I certainly hope I don't have nine months of this because I don't think I'll survive._ I flushed the evidence down and stood at the sink to rinse my mouth.

I slowly made my way back to the bed just as Edward came through the door with a tray of dry toast and hot tea.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I tried to get you something lite to eat and some tea hoping it would help with your morning sickness. Dr. Platt did say that getting something on your stomach as soon as you wake up might help," he apologized as he set the tray on the bedside table.

"It's okay, Sweetheart. You didn't know I would wake up before you could get back. Maybe we should keep some saltine crackers by the bed," I said in a soothing voice.

"We will make sure to do that when we get home tonight," Edward said as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed me my tea.

I sipped my tea slowly and let the soothing warmth begin to settle my stomach. The peppermint tea really seemed to settle my stomach more than anything else.

"So, what are our plans for today?" I asked as I snuggled into the covers with my tea hovering by my lips.

"Well, we have the morning to relax, then we are going to the Downtown Aquarium for the afternoon. Then we'll have dinner out and finally we will head back home for your final gift," Edward replied with a mischievous grin.

"If we are going to be at the Aquarium, how am I supposed to get ready for dinner?" I asked, trying to pry more information out of my secretive husband.

"Don't worry, Beautiful, I've taken care of all that already. Alice and Rose are meeting us at the Aquarium to whisk you away for a couple of hours to play Bella Barbie while I finish making all the arrangements for dinner," Edward answered as he quickly moved out of reach.

He knew how much I hated playing Bella Barbie with those two but he also knew I would do anything for him.

"So you are going to send your poor pregnant wife off to be tortured by those two for hours? How could you Edward? I thought you loved me." I teased him, making sure that I stuck out my lip in a fake pout.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I do love you. That is why I made sure that the three of you were headed to a day spa to be pampered before they played Bella Barbie, limiting the amount of time they have for the torture," he replied with that devilish grin of his.

Somehow I didn't think Alice and Rose knew that we would be at the spa as long as was planned or that our reservations were as early as they really were_. My husband is a genius._

"Okay, I guess you're forgiven but only if you come over here and snuggle with me," I said with a grin.

Edward joined me under the covers and we snuggled in bed until it was time to get dressed for the Aquarium. We both showered, separately because we snuggled too long to let things progress in the shower, and dressed quickly for or afternoon trip. We made sure to clean up our dishes and tidied up the bedroom before we locked up and left the beautiful bed and breakfast.

It didn't take long before we were pulling into the Downtown Aquarium and enjoying all the wonderful sights. I had always loved the aquarium and Edward and I had taken a Scuba diving course so that we had been able to dive on our honeymoon at Disney World. They had an excursion that included diving in the tanks at the Living Seas in EPCOT and it had been one of the greatest experiences of our lives. We had later returned to Florida to Homosassa Springs where we swam with the manatees in the wild. Our scuba certification had allowed us to swim in deeper water and get closer to the manatee. It had been an amazing experience.

Today we would just be walking through the aquarium but I still loved looking at all the wonderful fish with their variety of colors. We walked through exhibits ranging from local fish and wildlife, to sea life and species native to the jungle. It was basically a small indoor zoo with an emphasis on aquatic life and I loved every minute of it.

Around two o'clock Edward's phone signaled an incoming text message and he quickly read it.

"Looks like our time here is about over, Love," Edward said sadly as he began escorting me toward the exit.

"I take it that was one of my torturers," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Edward chuckled and said, "Yes, that would be the pixie sized one. She stated that I have two minutes to get my ass to the front of the aquarium."

I just laughed and shook my head. _That was definitely Alice._

We reached the entrance to the aquarium to find Alice and Rosalie waiting outside a stretch limousine with their hands on their hips, each one tapping their foot impatiently. I looked at Edward with my eyebrow raised and he just smirked while shrugging his shoulders. I shook my head and placed a quick kiss to his lips before joining the girls at the limo.

"Well, it is about time. We are going to be late for the spa and that will make us short on time to get you ready for your big date," Rosalie said with annoyance.

"Sorry, Rose, I didn't know what time we were meeting or I would have reminded Edward to have me here on time," I apologized.

"No worries, ladies. Let's go have some fun," Alice exclaimed excitedly, always the one to look at the bright side of a situation.

The limo pulled away from the Aquarium and headed for the Dolce Vita Day Spa.

When we arrived we were informed that our husbands had all purchased the Jungle Bell Rock Package for us which included an aromatherapy hot stone massage, classic French facial, and a hydrating body polish. In addition to these therapies we were also to receive two a' la carte therapies of our choice. I chose to surprise Edward with a lower leg wax and a bikini/underarm wax. I had never waxed before, I had always shaved so this would be Edward's little treat from my spa day.

The spa treatments were wonderful and relaxing, well except for the waxing which I requested they do first so I could recover before my night with Edward. Besides, I wanted to relax for the rest of my spa day and not worry about how badly the waxing was going to hurt.

When we were all finished with our treatments we met at the front where the staff informed us that Edward had arranged for me to dress at the spa and the girls were to do my hair and makeup in their area where they will soon provide make-up and hair services.

The room we were escorted to held my overnight bags as well as a bag that Rose and Alice had brought. The girls worked quickly with my hair, styling it with loose curls and leaving it hanging down my back. My make-up was lightly applied and made to appear natural with earth tones to match my dress. Alice helped me into my dress and I finished dressing by adding my belt and shoes. The overall Bella Barbie experience was much less painful than I had expected it to be.

By the time I was deemed ready to go it was six thirty and the spa receptionist knocked on the door to announce that my car had arrived. I turned to Alice and Rose with a questioning look because they were still in their spa robes.

"Oh, don't worry about us. Emmett and Jasper are picking us up in thirty minutes to take us home," Rose said.

"Okay, I just thought you would be riding with me to meet Edward before we went to dinner. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon. We need to get together again after Christmas but before school starts because we have a lot to talk about," I said as I hugged my two friends.

I walked out of the room to their calls of "bye" and "have a good time" and followed the receptionist to the front of the spa. As we rounded the corner to the reception area my breath caught at the sight before me. There stood Edward in charcoal slacks and light blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He could not have looked more handsome or sexier. _Damn, I am one lucky woman to be married to this man and he is the father of my child._

Edward looked up, smiled and walked to me, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"You're beautiful, Bella," Edward said as he lowered my hand and met my eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself, Handsome," I said as my blush rose over my cheeks.

"Shall we," Edward said as he gestured toward the door with his free hand.

Edward placed his hand at the small of my back and led me to the same limo that had brought Alice, Rose and me to the spa earlier. We slid into the back seat and the driver shut the door.

"So how was your afternoon, Beautiful?" Edward asked while nuzzling my neck.

"It was very relaxing and I can't wait to show you how much I appreciated it. I also noticed they have an expectant parent's package so when we get a little closer to the due date you are going back there with me," I answered with a grin.

Edward cleared his throat and raised his head to look me in the eyes, "You know the guys at the station would never let me hear the end of that, right."

"Well, who says they have to know anything about it. We can just say that you took me and they all know that you are too protective to leave me there one my own," I rationalized. "Besides, we have time to figure that out. Let's work on the ways that I plan to thank you for sending me there today."

The limo pulled up to the aquarium and the valet opened our door. Edward stepped out and reached in to take my hand. I took his hand and stepped from the car with a confused look on my face.

"Edward, why are we at the aquarium? Aren't they closing early for Christmas?" I questioned.

"Bella, when are you going to learn to just trust me?" Edward answered with a question like usual.

I shook my head in resignation and allowed Edward to lead me into the aquarium. The exhibits all appeared to be closed but I could tell the restaurant was still opened. Edward continued to direct me away from the restaurant and into the Discovery Rig area. This area had tanks where you could get up-close and personal with sting rays and horseshoe crabs as well as a shark nursery. In the center of the room, surrounded by all the interactive exhibit tanks, was a table set for two complete with candles and covered plates. Edward led me to the table and pulled my chair out for me. With me safely seated he joined me at the table and offered me a glass of sparkling cider.

"It was supposed to be champagne but I had that changed today when we arrived due to the pregnancy," Edward said as he poured us both a glass.

He held his glass up for a toast and said, "To my beautiful wife and the mother of my child. You have made me the happiest man on the planet."

We gently touched our glasses and sipped our sparkling cider as a waiter appeared at Edward's side.

"Are you ready to begin your first course sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, I believe we are ready, thank you," Edward answered, never taking his eyes away from me.

The waiter raised the silver covers from our plates to reveal a cold spinach salad with small boiled shrimp and bacon, covered in a lite vinaigrette dressing. The salad was delicious and our waiter, whose name I learned was Patrick, removed the plates only to bring out two larger ones.

Patrick removed the covers from these plates to reveal the most succulent looking surf and turf I had ever seen. There was a filet mignon wrapped in bacon alongside a grilled rock lobster tail and a large baked potato with cheese, sour cream and butter.

Edward and I ate while discussing everything from Christmas to baby rooms to our plans for the cruise. We knew that I would be in the beginning of my second trimester by the time we left for the cruise so I hoped that the morning sickness would be over before then.

The food was delicious but it was more than I could eat. Patrick cleared away our plates and returned with a large piece of turtle cheesecake that Edward mostly ate but I did take a few bites. _I mean come on who can resist sharing a slice of turtle cheesecake with their extremely hot husband?_

Once we were finished with our meal we walked around the Discovery exhibits and then made our way toward the exit to head home. Edward helped me into the limo, apparently Edward had taken the Volvo home and returned to town in the limo, we made out in the back seat like a couple of teenagers all the way home.

The driver delivered my luggage to the door and Edward thanked him for everything, wishing him a Merry Christmas before unlocking the door and escorting me into the house.

"Bella, your last gift is on our bed. Please go in and change then come back to the living room. I'll be waiting here for you," Edward said quietly before placing a kiss on my temple and turning toward the guest bedroom.

As I turned toward our bedroom I noticed a large present under the tree that wasn't there before we left. I quickly walked over to the tree and checked the tag.

**To: Edward**

** Love: Bella**

_Nessa must have brought Edward's gift over after she had it framed and wrapped. Perfect, I can give it to him tonight._

I walked into our room and found what appeared to be a Santa costume that was missing quite a few inches of material. Upon closer inspection I saw that the dress resembled Santa's suit but was strapless and very short. There were long fingerless gloves that went above my elbows and white fishnet thigh high stockings that reached just above the hem of the skirt. The final touches were the black boots with the white faux fur at the top and little Santa hat.

After I finished dressing in the Santa outfit, I slowly walked into the living room to find Edward sitting in the chair near the fire place. He stood and my jaw dropped. Edward was standing before me in red silk boxers with red suspenders and a black leather belt, no shirt and a Santa hat. _This is definitely every adult female's wet dream of what comes down her chimney on Christmas Eve._

Edward walked slowly toward me and reached a hand to my chin, gently closing my mouth for me since apparently I had lost all muscle function.

"Did you see something you liked Beautiful? I only ask because you made a rather loud moaning noise and you have drool on your chin," Edward teased.

This brought me out of my Santaward induced stupor and I reached up as if to run my hand across his chest only to grab his suspenders and pull him to me, greedily attacking his mouth with mine.

When I pulled back and stepped away from him I looked over my shoulder to see Edward with a similar expression to what mine must have looked like only moments ago.

"Now who needs to close their mouth and wipe away the drool, Santa?" I teased as I approached the gift I had for Edward.

Just as I reached the gift, Edward scooped me into his arms and began carrying me to the bedroom.

"Edward, stop! I have something that I want to give you and me want you to open it before you completely wear me out," I exclaimed while giggling at his sudden enthusiasm.

Edward groaned and carried me back to the living room, setting me down in front of the tree. When he saw me reach for the large box he jumped up and stopped me.

"Woman, are you crazy? Were you really going to pick that up?" Edward asked franticly.

"Edward, it probably isn't that heavy. I know who put it under the tree for me today so I'm sure it will be fine for me to pick up," I said with bit indignation in my voice.

"Never mind, I'll carry it to the chair. You go sit down," Edward directed me sternly.

_This is going to be a long pregnancy if he is being this protective already._

I did as I was told, we would talk about that later, and Edward carried his gift to the chair where he was sitting before his little panic attack. He quickly tore the paper away from the box and opened the box to reveal the collage of lingerie pictures in a beautiful frame. _Nessa had really outdone herself._ I noticed an envelope on the back of the frame and pulled it off; opening it to reveal that Nessa had also printed wallet sized photos of every pose for Edward.

Edward had yet to say anything so I turned to him and saw he was just staring at the framed collage.

"Edward, do you like it? I had Nessa come over and take them and she said that if you liked it that she would come over and take another one with the rest of the outfits but if you don't.."I rambled but trailed off when Edward looked at me and raised his hand for me to stop.

"Bella, this is the best Christmas present, next to finding out you're pregnant, that you could give me. It is beautiful and I would love for Nessa to take more of you. You're just so incredibly beautiful," he said in a husky voice thick with emotion.

Edward set the picture aside and pulled me into his lap, kissing me passionately. He deepened the kiss and before long I had turned to straddle his lap.

Edward's hands roamed up under the skirt of my dress and moved my panties to the side to begin fingering me. He pulled back as he realized that I was bare, looking into my eyes with a surprised expression.

"Your other Christmas present, I decided to get waxed while I was at the spa," I whispered as my blush swept up my neck and across my cheeks.

Edward simply groaned and lifted me, carrying me to the floor next to the tree. He threw a blanket down and gently laid me down then removed my boots, stockings and panties so quickly I could barely comprehend what was happening. Then he immediately began to lick and suck on my already wet folds. Within moments, Edward had me writhing, begging for release. He inserted two fingers pumping and curling them in perfect rhythm with his tongue's assault on my clit and I came completely undone as my orgasm rocked through me.

"Edward!"

Edward continued his motions, though slowing considerably, as I rode out my climax. Then he slowly pushed the dress up enough to kiss my stomach.

Looking up at me he said, "Thank you. That was the most amazingly beautiful thing I have ever seen."

I grinned, "I think I should be thanking you but you are very welcome, Handsome," I said.

I sat up and slowly coerced Edward to change positions with me. He had been in control of all our intimate times for the past twelve days. It was time that I showed him how much I appreciated all his hard work.

Before he could lay all the way back, I slid his suspenders off his shoulders and let then hang at his side. I slowly pulled his silk boxers down over his hips as he lifted off the floor and tossed them onto the chair. Edward now lay before me bare and I slowly began kissing across his muscular chest down to his washboard stomach.

When I reached his navel I slowly twirled my tongue around the outside edge then continued downwards to kiss his erection. I kissed the leaking head before slowly taking him into my mouth. Edward's hand quickly went into my hair but never tried to control my movements. I bobbed up and down, taking him in as far as I could and twirling my tongue around the head. Judging by the noises that Edward was making, he was definitely enjoying himself. Suddenly Edward pulled my head away from him and he began pulling me up his body.

"Bella, I don't want to cum in your mouth. I want to be inside you, Baby," He groaned.

I straddled him and slowly lowered myself onto him, feeling the delicious stretching and filling sensation. Edward sat up and held me as I rocked back and forth. Our movements quickly became frantic and we were calling out each other's names with our climax.

Edward lowered us to the floor and reached for another blanket to cover us. I realized that his was the first time in twelve days of lingerie that the entire outfit had not made it off me by the end of our love making since I still had my dress on.

I started laughing and Edward raised his head and looked at me with his lopsided grin.

"Want to share what is so funny, Love?" he asked.

"You do realize I'm still partially dressed right? You didn't even finish undressing Santa's little helper," I answered with a giggle.

Edward laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips.

"Well, we will just have to remedy that now won't we," he said mischievously.

The rest of the night was spent making sure that I did not need any clothes what so ever.

Christmas Day

Edward and I woke later than we should have but we did have a busy night. We remembered to place some saltine crackers and a bottle of water beside the bed so I was able to prevent the whole morning sickness events for the morning. Once we were sure that I would not need to make a run the bathroom, we showered and dressed quickly. After loading everyone's gifts in the Volvo, we headed to Jake and Nessa's house, where both families would meet today.

We arrived just as Carlisle and Esme pulled in and so we walked in together. Jake and my dad helped Edward and Carlisle carry in the gifts while Nessa and my mom helped carry in the desserts Esme had made. Nessa had told me that I didn't need to bring anything because Edward was going to the station with Jake's cooler to get ice from their large ice machine.

After everything was inside, Edward left for the ice run and the men sat in front of whatever football game was on and the women went into the kitchen. Angela was busy playing with her doll that Santa had brought her in her playpen in the living room with the men.

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked Nessa.

"No. Everything is just ready to go so as soon as Edward gets back with the ice we should be able to eat," Nessa said.

"Do you want me to get Jake to carve up the ham and turkey so we can put everything on the table as soon as Edward arrives?" I asked her.

"That will be fine if you can drag him away from the football game," she answered with an exasperated sign.

"Nessa, please. It's me you're talking to here. I'm the big sister remember," I said with a wave of my hand.

I walked into the living room and went to Jake's chair. My brother Jake was two years younger than me but he was six foot five and a wall of muscle.

I sat on the arm of Jake's chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Jake, if you don't get up and carve the ham and turkey for your wife right now, I'm going to tell everyone how I dressed you up in a tutu when you were seven and taught you my ballet routine."

Jake's face paled and he clapped his hands together and said with as much excitement as if he had just won Super Bowl tickets on the fifty yard line, "Gentlemen, I have to go carve up the ham and turkey so we can eat lunch soon. Let me know what happens will ya?"

Jake shot out of the living room and the two men just stared at his retreating form. I laughed and followed Jake into the kitchen to help carry everything to the dining room table.

Edward walked in the door just as Jake finished carving the last of the ham; the turkey was already carved and placed on a platter. We finished placing all the food on the table and pulled Carlisle and Dad away from the game to eat.

After blessing the food, everyone filled their plates and we enjoyed a lovely meal and wonderful conversation. Since the Nessa and Mom did most of the cooking Edward, Esme and I volunteered to clean up. Everyone else retired to the living room to either play with Angela or watch more football.

"Edward, why don't you join the men in the living room and watch some football," Esme encouraged him quietly. "Bella and I can finish up in here."

"I'm fine, Mom," Edward reassured her. "I'm only interested in the Green Bay game that comes on later tonight."

We finished cleaning up and joined everyone in the living room to open presents. Charlie and Carlisle were in charge of handing out all the gifts and soon we were all surrounded by mountains of presents.

As was our usual tradition, we opened our presents in the order of youngest to oldest, so Angela started with Nessa and Jake helping her out. She received every possible Disney Princess toy made and the grandparents pooled together to give the whole family a trip to Disney World next year. The vouchers didn't have dates schedules yet so that they could decide when they would want to take time off from their jobs. When Angela opened the package with the princess dress-up clothes she squealed and started dancing around the room, holding the Cinderella dress in front of her. We all laughed and enjoyed her enthusiasm for her gifts.

Next up were Nessa and Jake. We grouped couples together since most gifts were given to couples anyway. Nessa loved her Kitchenaid mixer and Jake squealed like a girl when he saw the iPod Touch and the one hundred dollar iTunes gift card. We made sure that the pictures were saved so everyone would open them together at the same time. Nessa assumed that it was because it was due to the pictures; she didn't know that we decided to announce the pregnancy through the additional packages inside.

After they finished opening all of their gifts, it was my and Edward's turn. We received new matching Fossil watches and leather jackets from Mom and Dad, a voucher for a trip for two to Hawaii from Esme and Carlisle and Nessa and Jake gave us a gift certificate for a couple's spa day at Dolce Vita Day Spa.

Mom and Dad opened their gift next and they were thrilled with everything they received. I had spoken to Nessa and Esme about the Cricut Expressions machine we had purchased for Mom so they each bought her cartridges for it. Dad actually got in on the act and bought her the Gypsy and Design Studio so she can store all her fonts on a small handheld device and also connect the machine to her computer. She was thrilled. Dad's handgun was a hit as well and he received additional accessories such as a shoulder holster and extra clips from Carlisle and Esme, while Jake and Nessa bought him a new cleaning kit and a range bag. Mom is the only one that deviated from the gun theme by giving him a fishing trip to Washington with his friend Billy this summer.

Carlisle and Esme were next and their gifts all included gift cards to local restaurants and tickets to various musicals and plays coming to town.

After everyone had opened their gifts, Edward stood and said that we had three more that we wanted to give everyone. He stepped out to the car and returned with the three gifts, handing them to the three couples.

Esme looked at us and asked, "Do we follow tradition or do you want us to open them together?"

"We would prefer that you all open them together," I answered her as I took Edward's hand in mine.

Everyone began unwrapping their gifts. The gasps that came from our moms were priceless. Tears were falling down their faces, as we had expected.

"What is this one?" Nessa asked as she held up the smaller box.

"It goes with the pictures," Edward said.

Nessa eyed him suspiciously but began opening the smaller package, as did the rest of the couples and it didn't take long before realization dawned on everyone.

All the grandparents started talking at the same time.

"Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Are we going to be grandparents?"

"Is this a joke?"

"I knew it!"

Jake and Nessa just sat together laughing at the mayhem that followed as the grandparents rushed toward us, pulling me in for hugs and shaking Edward's hand.

When they finally calmed down, Esme and Mom looked over at Nessa and Jake and eyed them suspiciously.

"Why aren't you two surprised?" Mom asked them.

"Well," answered Nessa sheepishly. "Remember the day that Bella was sick and the three of us went to check on her?"

"Yes," Esme and Mom answered in unison.

"I kind of brought Bella a pregnancy test and made her take it. We found out that day," Nessa said with a contrite expression.

"You what!" Esme and Mom yelled in unison again.

"Mom, Esme. It was my fault that she couldn't tell you. Edward didn't find out until the next day at Dr. Platt's office," I defended Nessa.

"Besides, didn't this make for a great Christmas present?" Edward asked our moms.

Their faces broke out in huge smiles again and they both nodded their heads.

"That it did, Son. It definitely made for the best Christmas so far," Esme said as she wrapped Edward in a motherly hug.

The rest of the day was spent with the women talking about babies and the men talking about football. I had to agree with Esme, this was the best Christmas ever.

The End

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little story. From all of us down here in Texas, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year y'all! **


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone,

This is just a little author note to let you know that I will be donating a Twelve Days of Lingerie Futuretake to the Fandom4Children. The title and summary is below and I hope that all of you will head over to their blog to donate to this wonderful cause. Help us put an end to child abuse. The last day to donate is April 10th and the compilation will be distributed on April 15th.

www . fandom4children . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)

Thank you so much,

teamswitzerlandmom

Title: Lingerie, Lifeboats and Lullabies

Summary: While the big day draws near, Bella reminisces about the past few months since the holiday season. A lot has happened since Edward started the twelve days of lingerie including their cruise and preparing for lullabies. A Twelve Days of Lingerie Futuretake.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry everyone but this isn't a new chapter. Just wanted to let you know that I have entered my first contest! It is a major leap out of my comfort zone because it involves non-canon couples. Voting starts on the 18th of this month and I would love to tell you more about my story but there is a catch, it's an anonymous contest. The information is on my profile for the Twilight Mix 'N Match Anonymous Contest, including the web addresses for the fanfiction accounts and the blog. I have also mentioned it on twitter if you follow me over there - teamswissmom – so head over there for the link as well. I'd love to hear from everyone and see if you can figure out which one is mine, of course I can't tell you until the contest is over. I'll post it on fanfiction and The Writer's Coffee Shop when the winners are announced. Go check out all the wonderful stories. I'm sure there will be something for everyone, even if you are usually only into canon stories. Oh, and be sure to vote!


End file.
